Rebel Love Story
by BajaSt
Summary: This is a Black Veil Brides fanfiction. An ordinary American girl happened to meet CC and then even the rest of the band. There's gonna be a love story...who from the BVB is the man of her dreams? I suck at summaries, so just read it, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi guys! BajaSt, here! I've been very much writing nothing but my MCR stories (if you like MCR, check them out and leave a review) so I realized I need to take a break for a moment from them, because they might get too strange if I'm gonna continue straight away with them. I need to think about them for a while now.**

**So, about this. The title is kinda…I don't know…it was the first thing that came on my mind. I don't own anything you recognize. The characters might be out of character, but I just wrote it how I felt it…so that's that…And the first chapter may seem like pretty cliché and so on…but… whatever…it was just a random idea. SO, I hope you'll enjoy this story. Another chapter will be up soon, if you will review…Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>It was a pretty cold Thursday in the middle of January. I pulled my thin black jacket closer to me and continued my way. I was walking the Hollywood Blvd, in my hometown of Los Angeles. I was heading to West Hollywood, Romaine Street, where I lived. I knew it would be easier to tell my Mom to give me a life or to go by bus, but I loved walking through this town. I was living in LA for 5 years now, since my Dad got a job here. He's working in Universal Studios. I was walking from school and my fencing training. Yeah really. I do fencing.<p>

As always, I was reading the stars on the ground and smiled, when I saw one of my favorites. A water drop fell on my head. It made me pissed. I turned my eyes to the sky and mumble something not very nice. And another drop fell right into my left eye. "Fuck off!" I hissed.

Stupid rain. It began to rain heavily, so I ran and went into Hollywood and Highland shopping center. The shops were not my price category there of course. So I was just going around there and looking around. When it started to bore me, I went outside to take a look if it was still raining. Even more than before.

I went back inside and sat on one of the benches there and pulled out my phone to text Mom. Someone came and asked: "Can I sit here?"

I didn't pay any attention to the person, just nodded and sent the text to my Mom. Then I finally looked left to see who's sitting next to me. SHIT! NO WAY! I took a deep breath, but it didn't work. Darkness was all around me-

I opened my eyes to face someone leaning over me. I realized I was lying so I quickly got up to seating position. My head hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," I replied and then finally managed to ask: "Christian Coma? CC?"

"The one and only,"

"Shit. I'm sorry. What happened to me?"

"You fainted. But just for few seconds, don't worry," he said, smirking. I still couldn't believe it.

"CC? Is that really you? I can't believe-"

"Yup, real me. I guess you are a fan of us?" he asked then. I nodded my head. Black Veil Brides were one of my favorite bands. We spent few moments in silence.

"You look really pale. Do you have something to drink? You should drink some water or whatever!" he said, looking at my face. I pulled out a bottle from my backpack. Damn it. It was empty.

"Let's go," he said, pulling me up. "Can you walk?"

"Yep, but where are we going?"

"Restaurant, you need to drink something and better even eat something," he said, placing his arm carefully around my waist, so I won't trip or anything. What, what did he say? Well...okay.

We went to one of the restaurants. CC led me to one of the tables in the quiet part of it. The waiter came and gave us the Menu.

"Anything you want, okay? Did you have lunch today?"

"Actually, no," I replied before thinking about how strange this whole thing is. The waiter came and took our order.

When he came back with our drinks and finally left again, CC raised his hand to me.

"Christian Coma. Pleasure to meet you," he said and I realized that I haven't told him my name yet.

"Aoife. Aoife Pace," I replied and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, Aoife. Irish name, right?"

"Yep. Kind of strange here in the US. My family, we are not Irish or anything," I said. Really. My name was one of the strangest names I ever heard. "It doesn't matter. I like it," he said.

"Wow. Thanks," I said. "So, are you going to our show tomorrow?" he asked. My smile FADED.

"Uhm...unfortunately, no. Parents won't let me go. And I would go anyway, but I couldn't get a ticket anywhere. But I'd so love to go,"

He pulled out something from his pocket and wrote few words on it. Then he handed me the thing.

"See you tomorrow. Fuck parents," he placed the thing into my hand. All access pass. NO WAY! In the column name was 'Aoife Pace' written and then a little comment, 'from CC'. I got up from the chair and went to give him a hug.

"CC? Thank you!" I said truthfully. He patted my back and after an amazing smile for me, he let go. I sat back on my chair and our food just arrived. I had a salad and he some meat with fries.

"Can I have a fry?" I asked. He took one and put into my mouth. After I swallowed, I grinned. "Thanks," he returned the smile.

"I think you know so much about us. I don't know nothing about you,"

"Shoot!" I answered, smiling.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen,"

"Year in school?"

"Junior,"

"Siblings?"

"12 year old sister, Emmaline"

"Favorite color?"

"Black and red,"

"Favorite food?"

"Spaghetti,"

"Favorite bands?"

"BVB, My Chemical Romance, Marilyn Manson, Misfits,"

"Favorite movie?"

"Nightmare on Elm Street,"

"Hobbies?"

"Listening to music, writing songs and stories, playing guitar and bass, fencing, jogging, painting, yeah..."

"Wow. Favorite book?"

"Lord of the Rings,"

"Favorite BVB member?"

"Secret,"

"Wow," he repeated and started laughing. "Interrogation ended, don't worry,"

"It's okay, it was fun," I replied truthfully. My phone beeped. I shot CC an apologetic look. It was Mom.

"Shit, I have to be home in 10 minutes. I'm never gonna make that,"

"Where do you live?"

"Romaine Street, West Hollywood, that's-"

"I'm gonna pay and then I'll give you a lift, 'kay?" CC said and waved at the waiter. "First, I can't let you pay for me and take me home. That's too much, you are very kind, but -"

"Oh shut up, sweetie!" he said playfully. I smirked and gave up. When he paid we left together. He had his arm around my waist again. He took me home by his black Audi.

"Here on the right hand side!" I pointed at our house. He stopped, I turned to him.

"CC?"

"Huh?"

"Thank you so much,"

"It wasn't a problem," he replied and pulled me into a hug. His warm breath was nuzzling in my neck.

"I'll see you tomorrow, when does your school end?" he continued.

"3 pm. What time am I supposed to be there?"

"Someone's gonna pick you up after school, 'kay?" he said, winking. "CC! That's really too much! I can't accept-,"

"You can. Tomorrow! Bye!"

"See ya. Bye! And thank you!" I replied and after giving him a tiny tiny kiss on his cheek, I got out of the car and left.

I waved at him and watched him waved back. He didn't drive away until I disappeared inside our house. My screaming sister welcomed me. She was a complete opposite of me. Blonde curly hair, always wearing tank tops and skirts. She was very popular and had a lot of friends. Her musical taste was rubbish.

"Mom! Aoife is home! Her boyfriend brought her by car!" she shouted for the whole house to know. I felt like killing her in some very slow and painful way.

"Shut up, Emmaline! It wasn't my boyfriend!" I told her. She smirked. "Then, who was it?"

"You wouldn't believe me!" I replied simply. Mom came. "Aoife, what took you so long? And what is Emma talking about?"

"Her boyfriend brought her here by his car!" my stupid sister screamed, before I got a chance to open my mouth.

"What? Your boyfriend?"

"Mom! Listen to me for a second!" I shouted over my sister's screams. "It wasn't my boyfriend, okay?"

"Then who was it?" Mom asked. "You wouldn't believe me," I said, because it would be really pointless to tell my Mom something about CC.

"Tell me, anyway," I took a deep breath. "CC,"

"Who?"

"CC!"

"CC? Who's that?"

"Christian Coma,"

"And who the hell he is?"

"The drummer of BVB, my favorite band, Mom! I met him in the mall, where I was because it was raining!"

She was looking at me strangely, along with Emmaline and then they both started laughing.

"Aoife, that is really too much. Don't lie,"

"Mom! It really was him!"

"Be quiet! That's nonsense. Go to your room and do your homework!"

I didn't reply. Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I went to my room and smiled at my posters. I sat down and pulled out my biology homework. I was finished in 15 minutes.

I turned on my computer and went to Twitter immediately.

_ccbvb Hey CC. Aoife here._

The answer was back in less than a minute.

_Aoifebvb Aoife. Followed you back._

I smiled and instead of normal tweets, I went to direct messages.

_**Aoifebvb:** Mom laughed at me, when I told her I met you. She thinks I'm lying._

_**ccbvb:** Awh. Sucks. Don't worry about it, it's gonna be okay. Be happy._

_**Aoifebvb**: ok. Hope so. I'm not gonna disturb you anymore. So see ya, tmrw._

_**ccbvb:** You're not disturbing me. I just told the guys to follow you too. They'll all tweet ya sooner or later._

_**Aoifebvb**__:__CC__thank__you__so__much!__I__owe__you_.

I got up to go to the bathroom and when I came back I found six new mentions. Six? What the hell?

_Aoifebvb__Hi,__hun.__CC__told__us__about__you.__Nice__to__meet__ya_! xoxoxoxo

That on was from Jake. I replied immediately.

_JakePittsBVB Thanks Jake, it means a lot. Nice to meet you to! xxx_

Another one was from Andy. He really wrote that heart to every tweet.

_Aoifebvb Hi Aoife, I'm glad to hear that you like our band. See ya tomorrow! 3_

My reply:

_AndyBVB Andy, thanks for following. Can't wait to see you tomorrow! _

Then one from Jinxx.

_Aoifebvb Hey Aoife, nice to meet you! See you tomorrow! _

And my reply:

_JinxxBVB Hi Jinxx, thank you! Yup, see ya tomorrow! _

And then another one from CC. Well, it was more like just a mention than a tweet to me. It said:

_Every BVB fan out there, go follow Aoifebvb. She's a true fan of us, you won't regret it!_

In a minute, I gained about hundred followers. Then I went to check my last two mentions. They were both from Ashley.

_Aoifebvb Hi Aoife! CC told us a lot about you...So, nice to meet you! I can't wait to see you tomorrow afternoon cont._

_Aoifebvb and talk to you and etc. Btw, black BMW Active Hybrid 7. Send me an address, will ya? Hugs, Ashley. xo_

Was that really true? No. No way! Whole BVB following me on Twitter, tweeting to me? Shit.

_AshleyPurdy Hey Ashley, I can't wait too! It's gonna be awesome! Gonna send you the address to DM. xx_

I felt kinda bad, that he sent me two tweets and I sent him only one. But anyhow, I was going to send him that direct message with an address of my school.

_**Aoifebvb:** Ashley, the address of my school is: 1521 N Highland Ave, Hollywood Senior High. Hope I know how that BMW look. :)_

_**AshleyPurdy:** :) Someone's gonna be there at 3 sharp. The car won't have a license number. See ya tmrw. A. xo_

_**Aoifebvb:** ok. See ya! A. xo_

I imitated him with the signature. I checked my Twitter once again and then turned the computer off. What am I gonna tell Mom and Dad? They'll kill me! ...hm...What am I gonna tell them? An idea came to my mind. I went down to the kitchen. Mom was cooking dinner.

"Hey!"

"Oh, Aoife! Now when you're here, you can set the table! Just for two, okay?"

"Am I not getting dinner today?" I asked.

"It's just us two. Dad won't be back until late evening and Emma just went to her best friend. She's staying today, Friday and whole weekend there. I though you knew,"

"I forgot. Mom, can I go a friend's place for a weekend too? I mean, just from school tomorrow until Saturday?" I asked. Mom gave me a strange look.

"And who?"

"Ellie, she's in my Chemistry class and we are usually spending lunch breaks together, you know," I lied.

Mom shot me another look and then nodded. "Okay, sure. Have fun there!"

It was actually quite easy. But if they will ever find out, I'm dead. We ate the dinner together and then I went to my room and prepare things to take with me tomorrow. Then I went on Twitter once more.

_ccbvb AndyBVB JinxxBVB JakePittsBVB AshleyPurdy Good night, guys! xo_

Every single one of them replied me, wishing me a good night and sweet dreams. I had to have a huge smile on my face, while I was sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So…did you like it? Did you like it? Let me know, please! I know it's pretty hard to judge after reading just a single chapter, but please, try. Thank you all so much. The next chapter is coming soon. XoXo, BajaSt<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm rang and interrupted the silence of the night. I yawned and wanted to say like every morning that I don't wanna go to school. Then I realized that yesterday something pretty important happened and there's an All Access Pass for a BVB show lying on m table. I got up really quickly, brushed my teeth, had a shower, ate breakfast, got dressed, put my make up on and finally picked up my stuff.

"See you tomorrow, Mom!" I called and didn't even wait for an answer to came. I left the house and went to catch a school bus.

The day went on pretty slowly. First, the double biology class. That was a hell on Earth. Then English. Also a double. This shouldn't be allowed on Fridays. But after lunch, I had just Maths and then double Art, so it was okay. When the bell rang at 3 o'clock, I was the first one out of the classroom, first one out of school and the first one on the parking lot. A black BMW standing there, was pretty hard to miss. I expected some roadie or technician to come for me.

I knocked at the smoke window. It rolled down and I faced Jinxx.

"Hi Aoife!"

"Jinxx! Hi!" I shouted happily. He got out of the car and hugged me. "Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" I answered. "We should go now, before anyone's gonna see us," he said and went to open the door for me.

"Thanks," I told him as I sat down. He nodded and went to sit down too.

"So, how are you?"

"Perfect. I can't wait to meet all of the guys and the show and everything!" I said. "I'm glad to hear that! You seem pretty hyper active!"

"Really? I guess I'm more nervous," I replied. He turned on the music. I recognized the album Set the World On Fire. I was singing along all the time.

When we finally parked the car, I hurried out quickly. Jinxx smiled. "Calm down, they're waiting for you!"

"When the sound check starts?"

"Half past four. Along with a special meet and greet,"

"So I'm gonna see you in an hour, great!" I said happily. He shot me a look.

"Nope. You have an All Access Pass, honey. You're coming now with me to meet the others!"

Shit shit shit shit shit! Nervous nervous nervous.

"Come on, they don't bite!" ha said and took my hand. I gave up. Together we entered by a back door, showing our passes to a security guy. Seconds after, I heard laughter. And another few seconds later, we entered the hall. The stage was set already and four guys were sitting and standing there.

"Hey!" Jinxx called. All four heads turned to us. CC got up and rushed to us. He picked me up and whirled me around few times. Then he placed me carefully on the ground.

"Hey Aoife, I missed you,"

"CC! I missed you too!" I replied and it was so true. Jake came then. He pulled me into a hug.

"Aoife, strange name. But it's so nice to meet you," he said, smirking. I smiled and didn't say nothing. Then I saw Ashley coming towards me.

"Aoife,"

"Ashley,"

"Hi,"

"Hi," he smiled and hugged me for a second, but let go immediately. I raised my eyes to him. "Anything wrong?"

"Nope. Andy's coming, go!" he said. What the hell?

"So?"

"Fangirling over Andy!" he shouted in a high voice. I shook my head.

"Uhm...no! I like Andy, but he's not my most favorite one of you," I said. Andy came closer.

"Aoife! Hi!"

"Andy, nice to meet you!" he hugged me too. When he let go, we were standing there for few seconds in silence.

"Awkwaaard!" Jake shouted then and everyone else started laughing. The awkwardness disappeared.

"Would it be strange to ask you if I can take a picture with you?"

I asked. They laughed.

"Of course not! Let's get someone, so he'll take photos!" Andy said and left. In a minute came a guy, who owned a huge camera. I expected we were going to take pictures with my phone or whatever...shit..wooow!

We took like thousands of them. The guys were . We took pictures all together, then I took a picture with each of them separately.

It was like a dream.

We were interrupted by a manager coming. "Boys, sound check! Fans are coming in few minutes, too!" he said. They all started getting ready.

"Awhh..guys, would it sound stupid to ask you for autographs?"

"I thought you were actually going to ask as for phone numbers, more than autographs?" CC said, grinning.

"What the hell-?"

"Well, do you have autographs of your friends or their phone numbers?" Jake played along with CC.

"I don't have any friends, you know," I replied.

"Shit, sorry if I sounded rude. Fuck, I'm sorry, really," he said then apologetically.

"It's alright, no problem," I answered. Jake still looked kinda unsure.

"Want my phone number as an apology?"

"That's something I can't refuse!" I replied, smiling at him, pulling out my Iphone. Iphone, that was the only thing I wanted for Christmas. And the only thing I got. But I was happy about it. Who wouldn't be. But anyhow.

Jake took it away from me and saved his number to my contact list. "Call me, I wanna save your number too," he told me and when I did, I watched him saving my number with my name. The same action repeated with the other four guys. "Guys, you got two minutes! You have to start fucking playing before the kids will be there!" the manager came again. "Shut it, we are getting there!" Ashley shouted back.

"Wanna stay here with the other fans? So much explonation like what were you doing here before and etc. Go to our changing room and wait for us there! It's gonna be 40 minutes or so, okay?" Andy told me. I nodded.

"But how the fuck am I supposed to get there? I have no idea where it is!"

"I'm gonna show you, you guys start without me," Ashley said and taking my hand into his, he starting pulling me towards the corridor behind the stage. We entered their changing room.

It was a f*cking mess.

"If you wanna go on the internet or whatever, my laptop's right there, be my guest! I gotta go now, we'll come back for you, 'kay?" Ashley said quickly, waved at me and ran out of the room, closing the door with a loud bang.

I felt strangely, when I opened Ashley's laptop. It was on, so it didn't want a password or anything. Twitter was on there, Ashley's mentions. But I didn't want to read through them, I wasn't that kind of a person.

I selected a new window. I opened Twitter to, signed in and just starting reading random tweets. That took me, like 30 minutes. Tweets are pretty interesting, sometimes. In the back of my mind, I heard the guys playing. I couldn't wait for the show. It's gonna be awesome. I was sitting on the floor there, just deep in my thoughts.

"AIFEEE!" someone screamed very loudly.

"What the fuck? Argh, Ashley! You scared the shit outta me!" I shouted in surprise. He scared me. A lot.

"The soundcheck ended and all the fans are outside again, come, let's go!" as before, he extended his hand, so I could took it. He pulled me to stand up and together we ran back to the stage, where the others were. This guy was sooo hyperactive!

CC hugged me as I came back. "How was the sound check?" I asked him.

"Great. We love this, it's just so awesome," CC replied. "Glad to hear that. Are you gonna give me your autographs, anyway? I mean, I can have both autographs and phone numbers, you know,"

"Sure. What do you want me to sign?" Jake came, holding a black marker, checking me strangely. I took my hoodie off. I had my white BVB t-shirt under it. There was a photo printed on it of them on the front, but nothing on the back. Jake came to me and signed it, first on my back and then even on the front, above the photo. I blushed, when he touched me.

"Guys, she's blushing! Isn't that cute?" he exclaimed. They all burst to a loud laughter. "Fuck you, Jake!" I told him. "And she's swearing! Isn't that cute too?" he continued with teasing me.

I got pissed. Or, not really, just...I tickled him a little. He fought back and tickled me too. We were both laughing so much.

"Stop it!"

"No you stop it!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck YOU!"

I kicked him on the ground and tickled him. He, I assume accidentally, scratched me, so there was a bit of blood on my hand.

"Jake Pitts, I'm bleeding, because of you!" I screamed in a high voice, acting like completely pissed. I was laughing silently.

"Hey, are you okay?" CC called. "Perfect. It's just a small mark. But Jake, you're gonna pay for it!" I continued. Everyone then finally signed my t-shirt. It may sound really weird, but it was so...strange...when they all touched me with their hands to just sign the t-shirt. My phone in my pocket beeped. I pulled it out. A message from my Mom. She was wondering how was the stay at Ellie. Oh, perfect.

"Everything alright?" CC asked.

"Sure. It's just Mom. She thinks I'm at my friend's place, so she asks how is it going. She doesn't know that I'm here. She would not let me go," I told them.

"Someone's a rebel?" Ashley asked, smirking.

"You know, people are gonna start coming in , in few minutes...maybe we should go. What about you, Aoife? Wanna go with us and then I don't know how, get between the audience, or stay here and act like you came in with the first wave?" Jinxx asked. He didn't speak much through the time I spent with them.

"Uhm...I think I'm gonna go and wait that hour and half right in front of the stage. I hope you'll spot me there!" I said. As much as I would love to stay with them, I wanted to go and enjoy the show from the real fan's view.

"You sure?" Andy asked. I nodded.

"Okay, but later, show your AA pass to the security guys, they'll let you go in, after us, 'kay? Are you catching up with us after the show, am I right?" Jake asked. Wow. I really didn't expect this.

"Yeah, of course you are, right? It's fun to have you around! Come after us, after the show!" Andy broke in. I couldn't but nodded.

"I can't wait, guys!" I said and they started to say good bye and leaving quickly. I jumped off the stage, climbed over the barrier and stood in the middle of the place, where'll fron row be. A bit to right.

In few minutes, fans started to run in the hall. They were looking at me like I was mental, but they had their own business to take care of, if they wanted to be in the first few rows.

Just 80 minutes left.

When they came there, it was unbelievable. I didn't want to believe that I really spent time with them even before. Andy saw me first. He gave me a small wave as the first few chords of 'Knives and Pens' were to be heard. Then saw me Jinxx. He nodded his head, because he was playing, so waving at me, wouldn't be the best idea ever. Then Jake. He smirked. When the second chorus broke in, Ashley saw me too. He winked at me. I smiled. All the people next to me, thought that these little signs were on them. I knew that they were mine.

Next few songs, they were just amazing. Then a seventh song tuned in, my favorite - Rebel Love Song. The first verse went alright, I was happily singing along. When the words 'never gonna change my mind' and the ones afterwards came, I saw Ashley pulling off his bass. He placed it over Andy's neck and they switch roles very quickly. The most beautiful part of the song came, the best part of chorus. Like if it was a dream...

I saw Ashley slowly leaning over to the audience towards me. Bunch of hands were extended towards him. I extended mine. He caught it into his. His hand, his eyes...and... "Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight. This is a Rebel love song," and so on and so on. After the chorus, he let go of my hand, but shot me a look or two. I was happy. Extremely happy.

The action repeated with the other choruses, it was unbelievable. When the song ended, he became a bassist again.

For the rest of the show, it was very hard to concentrate on something different then Ashley. I had to ask him about that, later. The time flew pretty fast there and now they were saying good bye already. The crowd was screaming.

When they left, the crowd waited for few minutes and then it started to move towards the entrance. I remained standing there. It took so long since the people started going out of the hall. A security guy was standing few feet far away from me, behind the barriers. He was checking me strangely, since I didn't look like I was leaving. I waved at him.

"I think you should go now," he said. I shook my head.

"Give me a hand, please? I need to climb the barrier, it's gonna be harder from this way," I said, waving with my All Access Pass in front of his face. He didn't protest and helped me to climb the barrier up and then jump down on the other side.

"Thank you!" I said and made my way behind the stage and continued to the guys' changing room. I knocked.

"Who's that?" CC's voice came from inside. "Me, Aife!"

The door opened immediately. CC was standing there, with his hair wet and almost without make up and shirtless. Ashley was sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall. His hair was wet too and most of his makeup wasn't present on his face. He was also without his t-shirt .

"So, Aife, Aife, Aife! How did you like the show?" CC asked me.

"It was so fucking amazing! Like really!" I screamed and hugged him. His bare skin was so cold.

"We're glad you liked it, hun," he replied. I shot Ashley a look, he was staring into space and wasn't most probably mentally with us. Suddenly, lots of voices and laughter was to be heard. Andy, Jake and Jinxx were coming from the shower.

"Ah, look who's here!" Jake said in a sweet voice. I smirked.

"Hi Aoife, have you enjoyed the show?" Andy asked. I nodded.

"It was awesome, really!" I told him. He nodded knowingly.

"Are you guys doing a meet and greet, now?" I asked. Jinxx nodded.

"Yup, yup! Wanna go with?" he asked then.

"I don't know...what are you guys doing then?"

"We go home and we drink and play video games and eat. You're invited," Andy said. Invited? I'm invited?

"Am I? Really? I mean, no way! I'm coming with you even now, okay?" I said. They all erupted into laughter and together we started making our way out of the hall, where some fans already were. I quickly disappeared into the crowd and it became unnoticed by anyone.

The meet'n greet was so fucking long. They were tons of fans, who wanted to take pictures, of course. I understood them. In one moment, when there was relatively no one at Ashley, I ran to him.

"Hi Ashley, may I take a picture with you?" I asked him and gave my phone to one of the other fans there to take a picture of me and Ashley.

"Sure," he answered. Then he put his arms around me and waited for me to do the same. As I did, he pulled me closer to him, our cheeks were touching. The girl taking the picture, was red like a tomato and probably very very jealous of me. When the picture was taken, he hugged me again. The girl returned the phone and went to Ashley immediately.

"Ashley, can I take a picture with you, too, please?" she asked him. he nodded. I was doing my best to not laugh. He just stood casually next to her. Yep, of course she expected he'd do the same thing as he did with me. I felt proud. And very special.

"Guys, we would like to thank you all for your support, for being here. We should really be going right now, sorry, sorry!" Andy said. They all turned to leave back in, because they had to collect their things first. I watched CC gesticulating something. What I understood was, that I should go in through the other back entrance. Okay, then.

I ran around the hall and showed the security guy my All Access pass. He let me in and in a minute, I was back with the guys inside.

"Would you help us with this?" Jake asked and handed me a bag, full of make up and clothes. I nodded. All of the guys took a bag or too, turned off the lights in the changing room and in another few minutes, I found myself sitting into Jinxx's car again. Jake was going with us. Ashley, Andy and CC were going by Ashley's car. The car ride was silent on the side of talking. Music was blasting louder than my ears were able to take.

We stopped in front of a relatively large house. Probably in Beverly Hills. I still could not orientate very well at night in LA.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:****Let's****just****pretend****the****boys****live****together,****okay?****:)****Please****and****thank****you.****Huge****thanks****to**_three__days__grace__luver_**for****the****review.****It****means****so****much****to****me!**

Andy and CC took me on an excursion around the house. It was...huge. One room for each of them, three bathrooms- one on the ground floor, two on the first floor. Huge living room, music room, something like a small gym, a dining room and a huge kitchen. I really didn't know what they were doing with things like a blender or a cooker or things like that. I was not sure about their cooking abilities.

"Let's go and play Guitar Hero!" Jinxx insisted. Jake came from the kitchen, holding a bottle of something. I couldn't see what it was, first.

"And let's order pizza!" Andy joined in. I checked the clock. "It's 11 o'clock!" I pointed out. Wasn't it too late to eat?

"So?"

"Never mind me!"

Jake got up from the sofa and we could hear him talking on the phone. A minute later, he was back. "Gonna be here in 25 minutes,"

Everyone cheered.

"So, who wants to play first?"

"Jinxx, you need to pay for the last time. Let's play!" Jake said. Jinxx smirked.

"You're not gonna beat me!"

They both stood up too start playing. Andy was sitting in an armchair, his legs crossed. CC was half sitting, half lying on the sofa, along with Ashley, who was next to him. I was sitting on the ground, leaning against the sofa, somewhere in between Ashley and CC.

The doorbell rang.

"So, who will stand up and get his lazy ass there? I'm hungry!" Andy insisted. CC stood up.

"Fuck you, Biersack. You're lucky, that I'm hungry too! But I need someone to help me! As far as I know, I think Jake ordered hundred pizzas!"

I got up. "Sure,"

"We're such gentlemen," Jake turned around, but then immediately returned his attention to the screen.

"Shit, fuck! Fuck ya, Jinxx!" he was shouting. I was laughing and left after CC.

He was right. Jake ordered 10 pizzas.

There was not a pizza guy, there was a pizza girl. She was standing there, the pizza boxes next to her, a tower from them, almost as tall as she was. CC went to her.

"Hello,"

"Hey,"

"That'll be 125 $," she said. CC handed her the money.

"Would you give me an autograph, please?" she said then. "Of course," CC said and pulled out a pen.

She thanked him with a flirty smile. Maybe too flirty. She whispered something I couldn't catch from the place I was standing. I watched him turning around and waving at me to come closer.

"Hun, will you help me with the boxes? Thank you. What was your question again? If I'm not gonna go out with? Sorry, you seem lovely and so on, but I already have a girlfriend," he said. I stared at the girl with my mouth open. Shea asked him out? What the fuck? I stared even more then.

"Do you? Really? I heard you're single," she continued. CC turned his eyes to the sky.

"That's pretty personal, don't you think so?" he said. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't believe you have a girlfriend, in an interview yesterday, you said you don't," I'd slap her, bitch. Is she calling herself a fan?

"Hey, do you want an evidence or what?" he asked, raising his voice. She grinned.

"You don't have any,"

"Oh, I do!" he shouted, being really pissed. He placed his hand on my back and pulled me closer. In a second, his other hand was placed on my cheek. Then I felt his lips on mine. They were cold and soft and although he was very angry, the kiss was sweet and gentle. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I knew we were just pretending, but it didn't matter to me. I opened my mouth slightly. He didn't stop, the very opposite happened. His tongue made its way to my mouth. The kiss became more violent. When a quiet, almost inaudible moan escaped from the back of his throat, I knew it will be hard to stop. We were completely ignoring that the girl was standing right next to us and anyone else could see us there.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I heard a door bang.

One of his hands was stroking my cheek softly, the other one my back. My hands were in his hair. It took a minute or two before my brain told me that this was not right. I kissed him passionately once more and then let go, smiling.

"Do you believe me now?" CC asked the girl. She nodded, quickly jumped into her car and left. CC raised his hand and I gave him a high five. I wanted to take few boxes with pizza, but he grabbed my wrist before.

"Aife, I'm sorry,"

"There's nothing you should be sorry about,"

"I don't know what that kiss meant to you-"

"A kiss to save the situation? I don't make any conclusion from it, don't worry, okay?" I interrupted him. I didn't want him to feel miserable.

"I mean, it meant a lot, but not in the kind of way. You are an amazing kisser, by the way,"

"CC. It's okay. And same to you,"

He hugged me.

"I'm sorry if I ruined it," he continued.

"What!"

"The friendship of ours?"

"Hey C, nothing is ruined if we want to save it,"

"I hope we are okay, then,"

"Of course we are. By the way, I have an important question to ask?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I stay at your place over night? You know, I can't go home,"

"You are invited for a whole weekend, now, let's go!"

We took the pizza boxes and went back inside.

"What took you so long?" Jake asked and grabbed the nearest pizza from me. Everyone else followed him soon. We were just siting all over the floor and eating. 10 pizzas disappeared very quickly. I shook my head. Me and the five of them ate 10 pizzas in less than 40 minutes. Or me and the four of them. Ashley wasn't eating. The bottle Jake brought before, was at his lips and three quarters of it were empty. I finally recognized sky vodka.

"Ashley?"

"What do you want?" he asked. Of course he was drunk already. Jinxx looked at him.

"Hey Ash! What the fuck are you doing? Don't you think you drank a little too much, dude?"

Ashley threw the bottle against the wall. I felt a little piece of glass landed on my cheek. Sharp pain went through it then and I felt blood.

"Fuck you! Fuck you all!" Ashley shouted and left the room and then the house. Jake followed him. "Ashley, come back!"

Andy kneeled down to me. "You okay, sweetheart?"

I nodded. The glass fell out, so it was okay. "You're bleeding, you're not okay," CC jumped in. He took a tissue and carefully placed over the blood stream on my cheek.

"It's just a bit of blood, CC," I continued. I glanced at the clock, it was 1:30. So, it was tomorrow. I yawned.

"Wanna go to bed?" Andy asked. I nodded.

"You can sleep in my room, I'm gonna lay on the ground," CC said.

"Or I can sleep on the ground. Good night, guys!" I said then. I hugged Jinxx, wishing them a good night. Andy kissed my cheek.

"G'night," Jake, who just came, tickled me once again.

"Sweet dreams," he simply added. CC guided me up the stairs and then to the very right door. We entered his room.

"The bathroom is right there. And here you are, it's my old t-shirt. Perfect for you," he said. I disappeared into the bathroom, had a quick shower and changed. It was a BVB t-shirt, with the words: _Just__because__we__wear__makeup__doesn't__mean__we__can't__kick__your__ass!_

I smiled. How true it was. My thoughts went to Ashley. Where did he go?

CC entered from the bathroom, wearing just some sleeping pants and a random t-shirt, he went to the closet and pulled out an extra pillow and a blanket. He forced me to the lay down to the bed and he laid on the floor.

"Good night, honey," CC said. I extended my hand down to him. He caught it into his. He started making circles in my palm with his thumb.

"Good night, CC. Thank you. For everything," I said, pressing his hand. He returned it.

"Aife?"

"Yes?"

"May I guess who your favorite BVB member is?"

"CC! It's not fair, it's not valid anymore! I categorize it differently, now!" I protested.

"How do you categorize it?"

"I don't want you to laugh at me!"

"I won't, promise!"

"Ah...okay. In my head, you are my brother. But that kind of brother, who's my best friend too. Jinxx is my brother too, but he is way older and you are both very protective. Andy and Jake are twins, your best friends, but even Jinxx is talking to them and getting on with them pretty well. They are crazy, very musically talented and simply, perverts," I made a little pause.

"You think I'm crazy, right?"

"Nope. I think you are very intelligent. And this, is really impressive," I didn't say nothing.

"You missed him out," CC pointed out.

"Whom?"

"The one you love,"

"CC! is it that obvious?" I said sighing.

"Honey, I bet the others hardly noticed. I did,"

"How come?"

"It's the way you look at him, you know," CC softly stated. He heard my quiet sobs and went to sit next to me. I was crying unable to stop. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh, shhh. It's alright, honey, it's alright,"

I was just crying, crying and crying even more. And then crying, of course. He was just sitting there with me, holding me in his arms, stroking my hair and wiping my tears away with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry," I said, watching his absolutely wet t-shirt from my tears. He pulled it over his head and threw it to the floor.

"It's okay. Are you feeling better?"

"Not much, I will fall asleep, possibly," I said. He didn't move. I placed my head into his lap, held his hand and a minute later, I didn't know about myself.

**Author's note: So, I hoped you liked it so far..I'm in the middle of the next chapter, it should be up soon. Many thanks, BajaSt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hi guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated for such a long period of time. I'll try to fix it and upload more chapters today. The characters may act out of character. I'd like to say THANK YOU for all you awesome people, who reviewed, added my story to alerts or favorites. It means so much to me.**

* * *

><p>"Heeeeyyyy! I'm heeeereeeee!" That woke me up. Someone was shouting. I was still curled up next to CC. He was awake too.<p>

"Who's that?"

"Ashley probably. Drunk as hell. I'll go, check on him," he stood up. I felt so unprotected.

"Ashley, what the-?" CC stopped in the middle of a sentence.

"Ashley? You kidding me?" I heard Andy's angry voice. I got up from the bed and went to take a look what was happening.

Downstairs in the entrance hall, there was Ashley, CC, Andy, Jake and some girl. I entered too.

"Aife, go back, we need to tell Ashley something," Jake told me. Ashley shook his head.

"Nope. Stay," he said and smirked.

"Wanna know who this is?" he continued, pointing at the girl.

"Her name is Love. She's my new girlfriend!" he continued again. The girl turned angry.

"Girlfriend? The fuck? You-" she started shouting, but he didn't let her finish.

"Okay, she's not! She's an ordinary whore, who I picked on the street and...and decided to f*ck!" the girl turned red in her face and like that, red and angry, she ran out of the door.

"Ashley! You absolute idiot! You bitch!" Jake and Andy started yelling at him. He completely broke. He leaned against the wall and in a second, he was lying on the floor, crying. CC sat down to him.

"Ash, why are you crying?"

"I'm not gonna tell you! I hate you!"

"Why Ash? What have I done?"

"You know it. You know it! I hate you all!" he shouted the last sentence and crying, he ran up the stairs and the door closed with a loud bang after him. His words were cold as ice. "What's wrong with him?" Jinxx shook his head. I didn't understand it. That funny and always happy, easy-going guy, what happened to him?

"I don't know. Let's wait till morning," Andy shook his head. I went back to CC's room. I laid down on the bed and heard the door softly closed. CC appeared next to me.

"What's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea," he replied honestly and lay next to me. I hugged him.

"He's gonna be okay, no worries," he whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes.

I woke up with the feeling that something was missing. That something was somebody and that somebody was CC, who wasn't lying next to me. I heard the water going from the shower. Five minutes later, CC entered the room. It was quite a shock, because he didn't have any makeup on, apart from the eye liner, which was obviously new.

"Morning, Aife!" his cheerful and so positive voice made me smile.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you made me. Good morning to you too!" I replied and made my way to the bathroom too. I took my toothbrush, which I brought yesterday, because Mom gave it to me to take with to my friend's house. It was useful.

I jumped into the shower and washed my naturally black hair. Then I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I took my own black jeans and picked up a simple black V-neck t-shirt from a shelf. Then, when I returned to CC's room and nobody was in there, I went down the stairs and entered the kitchen to find Andy and Jinxx.

"Morning, guys! I borrowed-" Andy didn't let me finish.

"You look great, in that t-shirt of mine. Morning!" We all started laughing.

"Good morning, Aife," Jinxx added too. He stood up then.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Whatever, anything you'll have. Just, no bacon or sausages, please,"

"We don't eat anything like that for breakfast, don't worry. What about...Lucky Charms?"

"Lucky Charms? Yayyyy!" we shouted together with Andy.

**(AN: I know I have an obsession with Starbucks, Porsche, Converse and Lucky Charms in my fanfictions. But so in my normal life.)**

In a minute, Jinxx served to us a bowl with Lucky Charms and milk.

"Where's Jake?"

"Still sleeping. He's the lazy ass, here!" Jinxx said. I smiled.

"And CC? I met him in the bathroom, but then he was nowhere to be seen,"

"He's with Ashley,"

"Ashley?"

"He's being a bit hysterical. Talking how he hates us. But he's a bitch, 'cause he brought one here. Ashley, he can always have every girl he points at. Why would he go with a hooker?" Andy let his thoughts to be heard.

"I'd love to help him," I whispered. I wanted to know where his problem is, at least.

"I know," Andy said slowly. The door opened and CC entered.

"Morning people!"

"Hey,"

"How's Ash?" Jinxx asked immediately.

"Better. But still a bit over reactive and hysterical and he doesn't want to see me. But overall, better," CC stated. Hmm. Weird.

"I'm gonna go, check on him," Andy stood up. I caught his hands into mine.

"Stay. I'll go," I didn't let him answer, turned on my heel and in a few seconds, I left the dining room. I knocked on the door.

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

"Ashley?"

"Go AWAY!"

"Ash, may I come in?" I asked softly.

"On your own risk!"

"Okay. Then I'm coming in,"

I opened the door slowly. Ashley was sitting on the ground, leaning against the balcony door. He was wearing some simple black pants, but no t-shirt. His eyes were red and he had no make-up on. Black stains were all over his cheeks and neck, so I supposed he had been crying whole night.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

And then I didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay?" I asked then.

"Do I look like I am?" he barked at me.

"Uhm, right. Sorry," I sat down next to him. When I accidentally brushed my hand against his, he trembled. His hand was cold as ice. As if it was dead.

"Ashley, what's wrong?"

"I'm heartbroken!" he replied, laughing sarcastically.

"No, I meant really!"

"I'm heartbroken!"

"Ash!"

"It's true!"

"You are just making fun of me!"

"I'm not!"

"Tell me the truth!"

"That is the truth!"

"I can't help you, when you don't want to tell me what's wrong!"

"I never asked for your help! I don't need your help!"

"Ashley, listen-!"

"No! No, you listen!" he shouted. I waited.

"I'm listening," I whispered softly, calming down. He didn't answer; he just burst into tears again. Ashley Purdy. That strong guy, who was happy all the time. The prototype of a womanizer, if there one could be. That easy going, always smiling guy was crying. The guy I was in love with.

Again, like that few hours before, when he came back to the house with that whore. He completely broke. He was shaking and crying so much. I bit my lip. Just to see him cry was too much for me. I placed my hand on his shoulder. I waited few seconds, supposing he was going to pull away.

He let my hand be. I picked all the strength that was in me and hugged him. He didn't pull away.

SUCCESS!

I let him cry and cry and cry again. Everybody can cry. I was holding him and rocking him back and forth. It took him about 25 minutes to finally stop crying. Or not...he was still crying. He just didn't have any tears left.

He looked into my eyes properly for the first time.

"I'm sorry,"

"I am. You can't imagine how much I want to know what's wrong with you. And how much I want to help you,"

"You can't imagine-!" he started, but stopped in the middle of the sentence as if someone made him.

"What?"

"Think about it. Or I will tell you some day,"

"Ash-!"

"One day. Not now. Think about it. It's not hard,"

"I will. But Ashley,"

"Huh?"

"If you'd ever, need to talk, you know. Call me," I whispered. He gave me a small smile.

SUCCESS no.2!

"Let's go downstairs," I added. He picked up a t-shirt and pulled it over his head. When we entered the kitchen together, the others were sipping coffee there.

"Morning!" Ash said. "Look guys, I'm sorry,"

They all turned his eyes to him. Eve Jake was present now. They nodded. Jinxx smiled. Or smirked. Something in my brain clicked.

"SOS! What's the time?" I shouted.

"10:30, why? Calm down, baby!" Andy said. My eyes widened.

"I have to be home in 30 minutes. I completely forgot. Mom's gonna kill me if I won't be and she will not let me go anywhere again!"

"I'm gonna give you a lift," CC and Andy said at one moment. They exchanged looks.

"We're gonna go both. Go, get your things. We still have like 15 minutes, so calm down, it's okay!" CC added. I went to his room and picked up my bag. I put all my things into it and then went to bathroom to get my tooth brush. I heard the bathroom door opening. It was Andy, who shared the bathroom with CC.

"Sorry, if I scared you. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Getting my tooth brush," I replied simply. He laughed.

"Leave it here, will you?"

"Why? Do you want my DNA or what?"

"That was a good one. But no. I mean, leave your tooth brush here, so you won't have to worry about it when you'll come over again,"

"Excuse me? Again?"

"You don't want to? We won't force you!"

"Shit, I mean, I want to! I would love to! I just...didn't expect it, you know. It's too unbelievable,"

"You are not just a fan for us, Aife. In these two days...shit this is pathetic. We are not the ones speaking our emotions like these out for the world to know. Anyway, you made your way into our little black hearts. And I promise, you're going to stay in them. Longer then forever,"

"Andy? Did you really mean this?"

"Every single word,"

I wiped away the tear, which was on my cheek. He pulled me into a huge hug. I kissed his cheek.

"Thank you. You can't imagine what this means to me,"

"Anytime. And anytime you'd need something, anytime, just call us. We will come and comfort you, if you'll need it. Or we will come and we will fight for you. Remember, just because we wear make-up, doesn't mean we can't kick someone's ass for you, honey!"

"Andy. You are awesome," I said and I meant it.

We made our way back downstairs together, receiving questioning looks. But no one asked anything.

"So, when are you coming again? We miss you already!" Jake stated. Like if they were agreed.

"When do you want me to come,"

"Tomorrow and Tuesday and Wednesday and Thursday and Friday and Saturday and Sunday!" CC screamed. It made me smile. The others nodded.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm too busy, during the week. I have school and so on!"

"But school ends at 3, doesn't it?"

"3:04, to be punctual. But I have other things then,"

"Like what?"

"On Monday, I have my Parkour training, (**AN: Parkour is not the horse-riding thing. Google it.) **right after school, too 6 o'clock. On Tuesdays and Thursdays, I have my fencing training, too 4:10. On Wednesdays, I have my Rock Ballet, until 5:30. SO do you see now, why is it so hard for me to go anywhere?"

They stared with open mouths.

"Parkour? Rock ballet? Fencing? No way!"

"You're cool. Like, really cool,"

"Amazing,"

"So, on all these activities are you with some other kids?" Andy asked slowly.

"Nope, just fencing. Parkour, I have alone. There's just my coach. And same goes with my dancing. Why?"

"And your coaches, are they your coaches, or also friends?"

"They're the closest thing I have to friends. But why the hell are you asking, Andy?"

"Give me the address of the places. We're gonna come and see you there, hun," CC jumped in and high-fived Andy.

"Are you mad? Someone's gonna see you!"

"Your coaches. Prepare them. We're not gonna come all together. Just one or two. Three is the maximum,"

"Runyon Canyon Park. That's where I have my parkour training. It's not that far away from here. When you enter the park, by the South Entrance and you'll go by the right little road, you're gonna get to the place, where we train. No one else is there on Mondays. I'm getting there by bus 222 and then I walk. It takes me an hour or so, so we start at 4 o'clock. And the dancing. North Formosa Avenue 1306, also not far away. It's just few minutes from my school; I'm walking to get there usually. Starts at 3:30,"

"Thanks. I wrote down the addresses, so I guess, we'll see you tomorrow. Someone will," Jinxx said, writing down something on a little piece of paper. Andy took my hand, CC the other one and together they were pulling me through the corridor outside.

"If you wanna be home on time, we should go!" CC pointed out. I quickly hugged Jake, Jinxx and Ashley, while giving him a small smile and ran with them to CC's car.

I glanced at the clock. It was 10:51. We were going to be...late. CC sat to the driver's seat. Andy and I, we had few seconds of mental fight for the passenger seat. Then Andy sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Pray the cops won't catch us," he said, smirking. I smirked too. He put his arms around me and rested them in my lap. CC drove.

I was very surprised; because there was no traffic jam on Sunset...We turned to the street where my house was.

"CC! Stop here! I don't need another 10 minutes of interrogation, because my 'boyfriend' brought me by car. I'll walk now," I told CC. He stopped and got out of the car, along with me and Andy. They hugged me both.

"Be safe. And text that you're okay later. And someone will see you tomorrow, baby," Andy told me. CC kissed my cheek.

"See you guys. I love you, both," I said before I could stop myself. They smiled.

"Love you too," replied each of them separately. I waved at them and then turned to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So...I hoped you guys liked it. I know that these people might never act like this. But...it's a FANFICTION. It would mean so much if you could tell me what do you think! Review, people! Thank you, BajaSt xo<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hi, me again! As I promised, here is the second chapter for today.**

* * *

><p>I opened the door and called: "Mom! I'm back!" I heard someone going down the stairs.<p>

"Oh Aoife, hello! You're late!"

"No Mom, I'm on time!"

"No buts. How was your Saturday?"

"Amazing. Ellie is very nice," I lied. Mom smiled.

"Really? That's great. So, if you have anything to do for school, go and do it now. You have to help me later with cleaning the house! Don't forget you have to tidy your room, the living room and the bathrooms. And put all clothes to the washing machine, okay?" Mom started to count out everything I had to do.

I sighed. Okay. I went to my room and threw my back in the corner. I took out my Spanish text book, Physics text book and Math text book. These three pieces of homework were pretty easy and I was done in 45 minutes with them. I had to correct my last English essay then. It took me 15 more minutes. I decided to leave the studying for my biology exam for the evening.

"Aife! Come here!" Mom called from the kitchen. I ran down the stairs.

"Yes?"

"Come! Your sister is going to be home in less than an hour, so prepare the lunch. Nothing hard, just spaghetti. The sauce is ready, just boil it then. Dad is gonna be home very soon, too. He knew it's weekend, but he just had to go to work today. I'm going out with my friends and probably won't be back until very late this evening. So everything you need to do is written in the little note on the table. I'll see you tomorrow, probably," Mom said and disappeared through the kitchen door.

I took a look at the list. Shit. I'm never gonna make it until...hm...tomorrow morning? I decided to clean my room before lunch. It was boring, but it was nice to have my room tidy for once.

"I'm home!" I heard a voice. Emmaline. I checked if my room was perfectly tidied up and then went down the stairs. Emma just entered the living room.

"Hi!"

"Hey Emma! How was your weekend?" I tried to be polite. Emma nodded.

"Oh yeah, it was perfect! Me and my friends, we were chatting a lot. About, you know, celebrities and make-up and our favorite bands and-,"

"Do you mean about Bieber?"

"I don't know what you have against Justin! Never mind. We were eating cookies and watching romantic movies, it was perfect! Where's Mom?"

"She left like an hour ago. Went out with her friends,"

"Is lunch ready?"

"Emmaline! Give me 20 minutes, okay? Plus there's some work Mom left for you to do!"

"For me?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I just had to tell you, that you should tidy your room a bit and do all our homework. That's it,"

"Oh. Okay. Call me for lunch." With that she left. I sighed. Why me? Why did I have to do everything? How I was watching the spaghetti in the water, I felt sad. I didn't know why. Or...I did. And I didn't. Then I shook my head to get a rid of all the sad thoughts.

I remembered who my new friends were. Huge smile appeared on my face. Or more like a grin.

"Lunch!" I called. A second later, I heard the entrance door opened. Dad. I ran to the door. I loved my Dad so much. It was such a shame that he wasn't home most of the time.

"Daddy!"

"Aife! How are you?"

"Good. What about you, Dad?"

"Fine, thank you. Mom's away, right? And what about your sister?"

"She'll be here in a second. Lunch is ready, Dad!"

"I'll be right there,"

It wasn't that bad, when I served to Dad and Emma the spaghetti with some sauce, Mom prepared. There was meat in it, so I didn't eat it, anyway.

Dad was in a bad mood, because something had obviously happened at work. But I didn't want to ask.

When we finished, thy both left me in the kitchen alone. Let the afternoon tidying begin.

To describe my afternoon, it was pretty boring. After putting all the dishes in the dishwasher and cleaning the kitchen. Then I transferred to the living room. It was a mess.

At 8:30 pm, everything was done. Living room, kitchen, both bathrooms and my room were perfectly clean. I was tired like hell. Dad was in the room he used as his office, while he was home. Emmaline was in her room. Why did I always have to do everything and my sister is just supposed to do her homework.

Dad noticed that many times and talked to Mom about it, but she didn't change anything and Dad was too busy to notice again. I came back to my room, giving my posters a huge smile. Then I remember I should call my coaches and ask them, if my friends can come and watch us. I picked up my phone and dialed Patrick's number. Patrick was my parkour coach.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rick, this is Aoife."

"Don't you tell me you're not coming tomorrow, there are just 3 months left to the Championship, we must practice!" **(AN: Parkour is a non-competitive sport in real life. But I just wanted to have it this way.)**

"Rick, don't worry, I'm coming. I have a question for you.,"

"Yeah?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I suppose so. Tell me, I promise, I'm not gonna tell anyone,"

"Tomorrow, someone will come with me,"

"Who? Your boyfriend?"

"Rick, shut up! It'll be someone you can't tell anyone about that you know him. Or them. Two people will come,"

"Is it someone famous?"

"My favorite band. Black Veil Brides. I told you about them, remember?"

"Aife! What the hell? How come?"

"I kinda, met them, got to know them a bit better. And I can proudly say that we are...friends. Just two of them, okay?"

"Sure. I mean, I can't wait! Tomorrow!"

"Okay. Rick, thank you!"

"Anytime, Aife!"

I had to do a mini happy dance. It was going to be awesome! I'll see two of them tomorrow! I dialed another number immediately.

"It's Melanie!"

"Hey Mel, it's me, Aife!"

"Hi Aife! Do you need anything?"

"Kind of. Will you keep my secret?"

"If you want me to. What is it about?"

"About five of my new friends. They want to come to my lesson and watch. Would it be a problem?"

"It won't. And the secret you wanted to tell me?"

"It's my favorite band. They are my new friends."

"Aife, are you kidding me?"

"No! It's true! You'll see on Wednesday. Two or three of them will come,"

"Then...then I can't wait for our lesson. Good night!"

"Night, Mel!"

I ended the call and did a happy dance number two. Awesome, awesome! I should study for my biology test now...I remembered. Okay, but first-.

"It's Andy," my favorite voice was to be heard from the phone now.

"Andy, hi!"

"Aife! Hey, what's up?" I was surprised, but very happy that he immediately recognized my voice.

"Everything's great. I called my parkour coach and you can come tomorrow to my practice! And same goes with my dance lessons!"

"Really! That's fucking perfect!"

"Yeah, I know, right?"

"So, what were you doing all day?"

"Boring stuff, cleaning, cooking, doing homework and studying, what about you?"

"Sleeping," he said. We both laughed.

"So, who's coming tomorrow?"

"Jake and Jinxx, probably. They wanted to see parkour so much!"

"Tell them I can't wait,"

"I will,"

"I should really go now. I have to study for biology and stuff, sorry,"

"It's not a problem,"

"Tell all the guys I say hi!"

"I will. Good night, hun!"

"Good night, Andy!"

When I finished the call, I sat down on my bed, while taking my biology text book and my laptop. We used laptops at school, no exercise books. I read my notes once or twice, made sure that I won't fail tomorrow and then went to have a shower, brushed my teeth and changed into my PJs.

"Good night, Emmaline!" I shouted at my sister through the door. Then I went to knock at Dad.

"Dad? May I?"

"Aife? Sure,"

"I just wanted to wish you a good night,"

"You too, Aife,"

Night was short. I almost forgot to take my track suit for parkour. I only realized when I was about to leave. But the bus was a bit late, so I caught it. After coming to school and putting some things to my locker, while taking other out, I received a text message. It said:

Aife, I hope we'll c u 2day afternoon. Wanna go with us 2 the RC park by car? Jinxx xx

Jinxx, hey! I'd love to. Gonna be at ur place at 3:30? xo

In a minute, a reply came.

Don't u want me 2 come for u 2 school? I have nothing 2 do anyway.

If u insist. That'd be awesome.

3:04, like on Friday. xx

Can't wait. A. xo

After our little text message conversation, I immediately felt better. With a huge smile on my face, I went up the stairs to the second floor and entered the biology lab. I sat down to my usual place, at the back. I was sitting alone, like always. Our biology teacher, Miss Flanders, came in. She gave us the tests and the class went into silence.

The test went ok, I guessed. Or hoped so. After biology, there was a short break. I spent it in the library, like always. Then there was English. It was fun. When I entered the Physics lab then, all of my classmates were standing around one desk. Two boys, Mikey and Dominic, were sitting there.

"Faggots!"

"Bitches!" was to be heard from my classmates. I hated my class, but the only people, who were kind of okay, were Dom and Mikey. Why are all the others mean to them? They were friends, as far as I knew!

"Freaks! Faggots!" it didn't stop. I came closer to the crowd. Mikey was holding Dom's hand. Awwww, I knew it! I knew Mikey was gay and he had a crush on Dom. I was happy for him. He was the only one who talked to me a bit in my class. He listened to similar music as me.

"You two are disgusting!" Ellie, my 'friend' was shouting now.

"Freaaaaks!" another girl joined in.

"I wouldn't expect this from you two. You are really disgusting!"

I couldn't believe my ears. I knew my classmates were unintelligent idiots, with no music taste, but homophobes? If there's something I hate, it's homophobes, racists and these kind of people. I didn't mean to leave it like that.

"Shut up, all of you! Where's your problem?" I came in. All of them turned their looks to me. They forgot how my voice sounded, I guessed.

"What? These two, they are faggots! Of course we have a problem!"

"Are you freaking kidding me? They're gay. So what?"

"So what? It's disgusting! And what's it to you, emo freak?"

"Fuck you! It's normal, they're gay! They are together, because they like each other, so why you hate on them?" I shouted.

"Shut up! You're absolute nothing! What do you think you are? Nothing! An emo freak, which's cutting herself! There's nothing worse than you, maybe just these two faggots!"

"You have no idea, who I am. SO, don't judge me, if you don't know me!" I replied quietly and went to sit to my desk. I felt their looks in my back. The physics lesson went on normally.

There was lunch then. I went to the cafeteria, bought a bottle of water and a salad and sat down to my usual place. It was a little table in the corner, for three, maximum four people. Nobody sat there, never. Just me.

"Hi. Can we?" I raised my head. No one ever asked me this question at lunch. It was Dominic and Mikey from my class.

"Sure," I replied. They both sat down and started to eat their food. I returned to my food too. It was such an abnormality that someone was sitting with me.

"Aoife," Mikey said.

"We wanted to thank you for the, you know. That you stood up for us,"

"It's not a problem. I don't judge you for being gay, you know!"

"Thank you. Frank would be proud of you," Mikey said. I knew what he was talking about. Frank Iero from My Chemical Romance, his motto was Homophobia is gay. I smiled.

"Thank you, Mikey. Fuck the haters, they don't understand,"

"Thanks. It's nice to know, that someone took our side," Dom joined in. I nodded and continued with my lunch. When we finished with our meals, I stood up.

"So. I guess I'll see you guys later!"

"Yeah. See you!" They replied together. I waved at them and left. I went to my locker, picked up my Spanish and Math books and went to my next class.

The day went on slower and slower. But finally, it was 3.04 and the bell victoriously rang. I packed up my things quickly and ran out of the school. All the others were on the parking lot, going to their cars. Oh, how I wished I had a car. We didn't have money for it.

A smile appeared on my face, when a black BMW stood on the same place as on Friday. I looked around me to see if anyone was watching me. I saw Mikey and Dominic. They waved; I waved back and opened the door on passenger's side.

"Aife!"

"Jake!" I called happily and sat down, closing the door. He pulled me into an awkward side hug.

"How are you?"

"Good. What about you?"

"Also. Ready to go?"

"Yep! Are we going to your place before?"

"We are. They can't wait to see you!"

"Same here!"

The car ride took us 7 minutes. I ran out of the car quickly and rushed into the open door.

"Andyyyy!" I screamed like if I haven't seen him for years. He caught me into his arms and whirled me around few times, before placing me on the ground and kissing me on my cheek.

"Hello, beautiful!"

"Andy! I missed you!"

"Missed you too!"

"Where are the others?"

"Jinxx is in the living room. CC and Ashley went shopping, they're coming later," Andy said, leading me into the living room. Jinxx was sitting there with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Jinxx! Hi!"

"Aife! How are you? Ready to go?"

"Not yet, I have to change and we still have like 20 minutes, right?"

"Sure, do you want anything to eat, drink?"

"Water would be nice. I'll be here in a second!"

I left to change into my track suit. Or more like leggings and a long sleeved t-shirt and a hoodie. Now in winter, we wear these. In summer, we had just shorts and a t-shirt. We...my parkour team. There were 7 of us in our team. We had our practices separately; just three of the youngest kids had it together.

I came back into the living room; wearing my black leggings, black t-shirt with "Los Angeles Stars" written in white on the back and two stripes on both of my sleeves. The hoodie was also black, with my number: 3, on the back and my name there.

"Wow. You look amazing," Jake said.

"Thanks," I replied. Andy came to sit with us.

"How was school?"

"It was ok. Something strange happened today,"

"What was it?"

"I'm gonna tell you later, it's a bit complicated. I don't wanna come late today, shouldn't we go?"

"Sure, let's go!" Jake insisted. I picked up my bag. "See you, Andy!"

"I'll see you on Wednesday. Call me, will you?"

"Of course. Bye!"

We went to Runyon Canyon Park by Jinxx's car. He parked at the park place I showed him. Since it was a middle of January, it was a bit empty. I always tried to persuade Patrick, my coach to go and practice in some gym or somewhere, but not outside. It was cold.

"Let's go," I pointed out. They nodded. We made our way through the park, met just 2 dog walkers.

"Guys, I'm actually a bit nervous,"

"Why?"

"'Cause you're here,"

"Should we leave?"

"No, you don't understand! I'm glad you're here with me. I'm just nervous, because you're gonna see me practicing,"

"We can't wait. Don't be nervous, babe!" Jake said, laughing. Jinxx shot him a look.

"Did you actually say a rhyme now? No way!" we all started laughing and in a mean time, we got to the training place. Patrick was standing there, casually leaning against the wall. It was a tall, muscular, 30 year-old man. First time I met him; I actually had a bit of a crush on him. And he probably knew.

"Hi, Pat!"

"Aife! Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing special. Meet my friends, Jake and Jinxx!" I said proudly, pointing first at Jake and then at Jinxx. They smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mr-"

"Just Patrick. Nice to meet you," They shook hands. It seemed okay. I let them go and sit down to a bench, nearby. I gave them my bag, to hold it for me.

"Three laps, like always!" Patrick called. I nodded; this was my usual warming up. Three laps around the 'playground' and a bit of exercising.

I ran three laps and started to get ready mentally for my training. Parkour was a lot about mentality.

"Ready?"

"Yep. What are we doing today?"

"Tic tac. And a gap jump," Patrick said. I nodded. Gap jump was easy, jumping from one object to another one, usually from a wall to wall. A Tic-Tac was a technique of jumping up on something, while just standing on the ground before. I was never good at that one.

We went to two walls, about two and a half meters apart and started practicing gap jump. It went very good, I must say. But Patrick wasn't satisfied with my doings, so I had to repeat it like 50 times. I fell only once.

"Okay. I think this is enough, you're not that bad!" he said, laughing. I smiled. "Okay. I'm gonna go and drink, hold on!" I ran to Jake and Jinxx, who were sitting on the bench, watching us.

"You're very good at it!"

"Thank you, that's practice!"

"I mean, really. It looks very...professional," Jake added. I took a sip from my bottle and nodded.

"I have to go back, we're doing tic-tacs now!"

"What the hell?"

"You'll see,"

I turned to return back to Patrick. We moved to one, solid looking tree. The root was about 2, 2 and a half meters above the ground. I sighed. Let's do it.

"Concentrate, Aife!"

"I'm concentrating!"

"Shhh,"

With a deep breath, I jumped up and tried to get on the root. Fail. Once again, still fail. On the fifth try, I actually caught the root with my hands. And finally on the tenth try, I managed to first catch it and then even get on it. We were practicing it for so long.

"Patrick, isn't this enough?"

"Actually, yes. We have 10 more minutes, so let's do a one, timed lap,"

I got ready.

"3, 2, 1, go!"

I started too late, I knew. That could be few extra seconds. But then again, the whole lap was pretty ok. I landed from the last wall and exhausted, laid on the ground.

"147 seconds. Good. Not your record, but close enough,"

"Yeah. Shit I'm tired,"

"Do you want me to give you a lift home?"

"No thanks, Jake and Jinxx will do that,"

"Okay, I'll see you next week. Bye, Jake, Jinxx!" Patrick called and with that, he left. They wave at him. We remained standing there.

"Aren't you cold?" Jake asked. Jinxx shot me a look.

"It's not a question anymore. Put something on, you're gonna be ill!" It surprised me, how...caring he was. Plus he was right. I had on just a long sleeved t-shirt. I pulled my hoodie over my head. He watched me, critically.

"Here you go. You're gonna freeze," he said, pulling off his jacket and handed it to me. I wanted to protest, but then realized it would be pointless.

"I forgot my jacket at your place," I added.

"Awesome,"

"What's awesome?"

"The whole parkour thing. I absolutely love it!" Jake said. He looked so excited.

"I loved it too. Let's go!" Jinxx jumped in. I nodded. We made our way to the parking lot, chatting about random things.

"When are you usually home?"

"Uhm...6:45?"

"Okay, we still have 40 minutes. CC and Ashley are gonna be home now. Do you want to meet them?"

"Sure, let's go!"

In 5 minutes, we were back at their place.

"We're here!" Jake shouted, when we entered.

"And we brought a treasure!" Jinxx added. I smirked. Treasure?

"Treasure? Where?" CC ran down the stairs. Jake stepped aside.

"Here!" he pointed at me. CC cheered and took my hand, immediately. Then he picked me up and whirled around, like Andy did before.

"I'm glad you're here!"

"Don't be too excited, it's just me'!"

"It's the other way around. You are here, so I'm sooooooooooo excited!" he said and started jumping around. He was acting so...high...so… CC like.

"Hi!"

"Andy! Long time no see!" I replied to the youngest man, who just appeared from the cellar. He smiled.

"Where's Ashley?"

"He's in his room. Listening to music, so he didn't hear probably. Go, if you want to," Andy said. Did CC tell him something?

"I'll go and say hi,"

After making my way up the stairs, I knocked on his door. Nothing. So I knocked loudly.

"Who is it?"

"Me!" The worst answer I could choose. Me. It really tells you a lot...

"The door isn't locked," Ashley said. I took that as an invitation to enter. He was sitting on the ground again. He looked a bit happier.

"Hi," he said. He even gave me a smile.

"Hi Ash. How are you doing?"

"Could be better, could be worse. How was the parkour training?"

"Fun. Like always,"

"Yeah. I'm going downstairs. You too?"

"Yeah,"

We went downstairs together. Everyone else was in the living room. Andy was reading a music magazine, Jake and Jinxx had their guitars there and were trying to play something and CC was just being hyperactive. They all had a beer in front of them.

Nice that you're here," Andy mumbled to Ashley. CC sat down on the couch and pulled me with him. I landed on his lap, but that wasn't the worst thing. Our faces were almost touching. Everyone looked at us. Silence.

I blushed. And I got scared. What was he doing?

The silence was heavy. And it seemed so unbearably long.

CC laughed and then simply kissed my forehead and stroked my cheek. He lifted me up then a bit, so I was just sitting normally, leaning against him.

"Okay, that was awkward," Jake stated. I had to agree with him.

Later on, when Ashley was driving me home in his Porsche, which was by the way, the most amazing car I have ever seen, it was awkward again. We spent the drive in silence, with the exception of me navigating him to our street.

"Ashley?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay?"

"Nope,"

"Still heartbroken?"

"Even more now,"

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"Yeah,"

"So I'll go now. See you. Soon,"

"Sure. Bye," I couldn't leave without a hug. He squeezed me in his arms.

"Ash?"

"What,"

"Nothing,"

"You sure?"

"No, but never mind. I'll see you soon," with that I left, because I knew it would take forever to decide to leave then. The rest of the evening went on normally. Emma was being a bitch, mom was shouting at me, just because and Dad wasn't home. I was listening to music and doing homework. The only positive moment of the evening was when CC texted me. It was because I left my jacket at their place. He could give to me on Wednesday then.

Just before I went to sleep, I went on Twitter. I let my thoughts write the tweet for me.

It's gonna be such a long day tomorrow.

In less than a minute, there was a mention from Andy:

_Aoifebvb _Why?

_AndyBVB _Guess!

_Aoifebvb _No idea!

_AndyBVB _It's soooo easy. I'll send it to your DM.

_Aoifebvb _K

I went to direct messages.

**Aoifebvb:** I'm not seeing you tomorrow.

**AndyBVB:** Awwwww. I miss you.

**Aoifebvb:** I miss you too. Andy?

**AndyBVB:** Yeah, sweetie?

**Aoifebvb**: I still didn't get this.

**AndyBVB:** What do you mean?

**Aoifebvb:** The fact that I'm tweeting to u now and have actually met u and you called me sweetie and things like that. Plus you all hugged me, kissed my cheek and things like this.

**AndyBVB:** You are sweet.

**Aoifebvb:** And that too. How is this possible?

**AndyBVB:** We found out youre awesome. So, we are friends and we will be friends forever.

**Aoifebvb:** I don't deserve this...

**AndyBVB:** Oh you fuckin do!

**Aoifebvb:** How can u say?

**AndyBVB:** Cause of your life. I wanna know more about it, anyway. Fancy meeting me tomorrow?

**Aoifebvb:** Shit, Andy! Of course!

**AndyBVB:** Skip school or fencing or after that?

**Aoifebvb:** I'm gonna leave fencing earlier. 4 o'clock, in front of school?

**AndyBVB:** Can't wait.

**Aoifebvb:** Neither can I. It's so nice of you!

**AndyBVB:** You're a cutie. I love that. See u, cutie. xo

**Aoifebvb:** See u. xxx

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope you liked it. The review button is under this. Thank you very much! :) BajaSt<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: And one more chapter today. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>That made it better. Andy was too nice to me. The next day was just another normal school day. Since I entered the school, they were calling me names and so on. When I entered our Math class, I saw Dom and Mikey. They were standing in the corner of the classroom, holding hands. It was sweet.<p>

"Aife! Hi!"

"Dom, Mikey! Hey," I said and looked at their joined hands. Mikey made a strange expression and looked at me.

"What?" Dom asked, waving their joined hands in f4ontcof my face.

"Nothing. I think it's cute," I replied and went to sit into my desk.

"Good morning, class! Today before we will start, there's some news!" The teacher, Mr. Globewoot said.

"We have a new student!"

"I hope it won't be another metal, rock, Goth, emo freak like her!" Amelie said pointing at me. Mr. Globewoot told her to be quiet.

"So, I hope you'll like your new classmate. Her name is Isabel Clark,"

A girl with green eyes, long wavy brownish reddish or ginger hair, entered. She could be few inches taller than I was. She looked...too normal.

"Isabel, would you tell us something about yourself, please?"

"Hi everyone! My name's Isabel. And I'm 16. My birthday is on 11th of November. I came from Chicago. My hobbies are shopping, dancing, music and yeah, that's kinda it,"

"Thank you, Isabel. Now if you would please go sit to the only, free place!"

"Poor girl! She'll be sitting next to that loser!" Rebecca said. I smirked. Is it still fun for them? I would have been bored already.

The girl came into the desk and sat down next to me. She extended her hand.

"Isabel,"

"Aoife,"

"Nice to meet you! Aoife, such a strange name, are you even American? I mean, Aoife, I don't think it's, even in the calendar!" God, she was annoying. Talking too much. Mr. Globewoot saved me, by giving us some work sheets. The whole day then, Isabel started talking to Ellie, Rebecca, Amelie and so on, the bitches. Okay, we have a one more bitch in our class.

It was too much, when she came to our fencing. The coach wanted her to show how good she was. She went against one boy and won. Then against me. I was the only girl in our fencing club, but I could easily beat all the boys. And even this girl. I beat the shit outta her. At the end of the fencing, I was happy with myself.

I told the coach I had to leave at 4. He decided to end at 5 to 4, anyway. I had a shower quickly and dressed in my normal clothes; I took my bag and left outside. I saw a tall figure, sitting on the stairs in front of the school. It was too easy to guess it was Andy. I came quietly and placed my hands over his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh, when I heard his surprised yelp.

"Cutie, that's you!"

"Hi!" I replied and let go my hands off him. He stood up and picked me up immediately. After whirling me around, like always, he didn't place me back on the ground. He remained holding me in the air. I leaned against his chest.

"I missed you,"

"I missed you more,"

"I feel someone's watching us, Andy," I said. He carefully placed me to the ground, holding my hand.

"That chick over there?"

"That's the new girl! She tried to talk to me!"

"Let's go. She saw us, but it's better to leave now," he pulled me away and I heard behind me:

"Aoife! Aoife!"

Fuck her.

We went to Andy's car. It was a Mercedes. We sat in.

"Why did you want to see me today, anyway?"

"Just because! No, I wanted to ask you something personal...and wanted to tell you, that we're going on a tour,"

"Tour? How long? You can't leave now! I'm gonna die here without you, Andy, please!" What I was going to do without them? I couldn't help. Tears started to stream down my cheeks.

Andy pulled me into his lap.

"Shhhh, don't cry. It's going to be just 2 or 3 weeks!"

"Even that is too much, Andy!"

"Baby, don't cry. Don't cry!" I didn't answer. 3 weeks? No way! That was too much. I looked outside the window, seeing the new bitch again.

"Do you think she is spying on us?"

"Who? Oh shit! Let's drive somewhere,"

"Where too?"

"I know a place. What time you need to be home?"

"I'll call that I'm coming later,"

"Okay,"

We drove through Hollywood, West Hollywood and Beverly Hills. We ended up in a little park in the north part of Beverly Hills. It was completely empty.

"Let's go,"

We went outside and sat down on a bench,

"Is this Jinxx' jacket?" Andy pointed at me.

"It is. I borrowed it yesterday, because I forgot mine at your place,"

"Oh. Now, the tour. We are leaving on the 23rd, this Sunday. And we hope to be back on the 5th. It's just Californian tour, no worries. Plus, if there'll be some free day, we'll come here, I promise. And we'll come here just because of you, for you,"

"Andy,"

"Shhhh, don't cry. We will be calling you whenever you'll want. We can Skype and everything. And I have one...offer!"

"Yeah?"

"30nd and 31st. It's a weekend. We are playing on Saturday, in San Diego. And Sunday it's free. Wanna come?"

"Andy?" I burst into tears. "How come you're so nice to me? Of course I wanna come! But, I don't know what I'm gonna say home,"

"Parkour camp?"

"That could work,"

"We will talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay,"

I cuddled into his arms then. It was very comfortable and I wasn't cold at all. It was awesome to sit there with him, being held in his arms. He was so nice to me. So sweet.

"I wanted to ask you something,"

"Go ahead,"

"Do you want to tell me about yourself? Like, anything. Anything you need to tell someone...I think you think we're not interested in your life,"

"Maybe the most important point. That I don't have any friends,"

"You do, now. But, how come? You're such amazing to be around!"

"When I started high school here...I was very shy and it was hard to get friends for me. They started to hate on me, because I was different. Because I was doing homework, I was active in the lessons and achieved good grades. But also because the music I listen to and because of my style and my clothes,"

"That's not fair,"

"I know, right? I was bullied then. I always tried to fight back, but one against 5? It's impossible. They still do that, sometimes. And they are laughing at me and calling me names. But you get used to it after a while,"

"You never had it easy. What about parents?"

"That's even worse. I love my Dad, very much. My Mom...that's the opposite. I am her maid. Cleaning, washing, cooking, that's usually my job. She's with some of her friends or drunk. She's beating me up and Dad doesn't know. He's working, almost all the time. My Mom loves my younger sister, Emmaline. She's a Barbie, who loves Bieber,"

Andy squeezed me in his arms.

"I'm sorry. If you'd ever need anything, call me. Even in the middle of the night. I'll come,"

"Thanks, Andy, wait, someone's calling me!"

"Aoife! Why are you not home?"

"I sent you a text that I'm going out with a friend of mine, mom!"

"Come home, now! There are some things you need to do!"

"Calm down, mom! I'll be home as quick as I can,"

"Hurry,"

I ended the call. Mom's gonna kill me. Andy looked at me.

"I've heard. Let's go,"

He took me back home. I was shaking so much.

"Shouldn't I go with you?"

"It's okay. I'll see you, soon!"

"Yeah. Take care, baby,"

"Thanks Andy," he gave me a kiss on my forehead and then he watched me entering the house. I waved at him and he finally left.

Mom was standing at the door.

"Hi Mom!"

"Aoife Pace! Who do you think you are?" Slap. She was drunk. Like hell.

"I'm sorry Mom! I texted you I was late! Where's Emmaline?"

"Emma is not here. And no, you can't be late! Never! Who was that friend of yours?"

"It was Andy. Singer from Black Veil Brides,"

"You fucking little liar!" she shouted at slapped me again.

"Mom, please! Let me go!"

"You are a fucking little dumb liar. You are ugly and fat! I'm ashamed of you!" she screamed. She took me and slammed me against the wall then. I heard a crack.

"Oww!" I screamed in pain. Mom looked at me.

"And you're hypochondriac too! Go, do your homework and then you have to clean the kitchen!" she shouted again and leaned down to slap me once more.

"Mom! This is not fair!"

"Shut up!" One more slap. I started to cry. I managed to get up and ran to my room. I pulled out my phone. Dad didn't pick it up. I was crying so much. My back hurt and my face from the slaps, too. I picked up my bag for school, along with all my school things and some pants and a t-shirt. I looked if Mom was nowhere to be seen and then quietly ran out of the room and whole house. I ran few more streets and then I sat on the pavement and I just cried. What to do? Where to go? 'If you'd ever need anything, call me. Even in the middle of the night. I'll come.'

I dialed his number.

"Andy Biersack,"

"Andy?"

"Aife? Are you crying? What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Andy. Mom, mom was drunk. She beat me up. I, I ran away. Dad wasn't home and he's not picking up his phone-,"

"I'm getting in the car. Where should I pick you up?"

"Plummer park, North Vista Ave. Andy, I'm so scared,"

"I'm gonna be here in 5 minutes, honey,"

These were the longest 5 minutes in my life. I thought I was going to die, before I saw Andy's car in my line of vision. He ran out of the car and immediately caught me into his strong arms. And there, leaning against his chest, I knew I was safe. The hysterical sobs were shaking with me. He picked me up and carried me in the car. He carefully placed me to the passenger seat.

"Oh, baby. It's okay. It's okay, now. I won't let her hurt you anymore. Never. I promise. Let's go, home, honey. It's going to be alright, don't worry, baby," he repeated whole way. When we stopped in front of their house, he picked me into his arms again and carried me inside. He pulled my jacket off and carried me into the living room. Cc and Ashley were waiting for us. They looked...worried. Or that was what I saw through my with-tears-filled eyes.

"Aife, love? Are you okay? What did she do to you? I'll kill her! Honey, are you okay? We were so worried," Ashley started. That was so nice of him.

"Baby. Are you hurt?" that was all CC said when Andy placed me on the couch. Ashley stroked my cheek then. CC sat down next to me and took my hand into his.

Andy came back and sat down. He lifted my head up a bit, sat down and then he let me placed it into his lap. Ashley was sitting on the ground, right next to me and CC at my feet.

Ashley held my hand.

I was crying for few longer minutes. It seemed like ages. They didn't move, they just sat there and comforted me. They were really o sweet to be even real. I had no more tears left then. I tried to calm down. I really tried.

"What am I gonna do?" I sobbed. Andy cuddled me closer to him.

"You're gonna stay here, safe, with us. And we will call your Dad and let him know you're here and we will see, okay?" Andy said. I nodded and let him kiss the top of my head. Ashley pressed my hand.

"I'll try and call him," I said. The phone jumped into voice mail. _Hello. This is Mark Pace. I'm not using my phone right now, because I am currently within United States_.

"Right! He went to London, for a conference. He should be back on Thursday afternoon,"

"Okay. Wanna go to bed?"

"I think so,"

"You can sleep at Jake's or Jinxx' room. They won't be here tonight,"

"I don't want to be there alone. I'm scared, what if she will?" and I burst into tears again. I heard CC getting up. When he came back, he held blankets and pillows.

"We're all sleeping here tonight,"

"Thank you, CC,"

CC put one of the blankets over me and handed one to Ash and Andy. Andy curled up on the couch next to me, Ashley on the ground next to me. Andy was hugging me from behind and Ashley was holding my hand. CC smiled.

"It looks...super cute!" he ran away and came back with his iPhone and took a picture of us. Then he laid down next to Ashley.

"I have school tomorrow,"

"You know what? I'll call there; tell them you won't come tomorrow. I'll explain it, don't worry," Andy said. Then I felt him pressing a tiny kiss on my neck and a whisper: "Good night, cutie!"

"Good night Andy, good night Ashley, good night CC!" CC leaned over Ashley and kissed my cheek. Ashley stroke the palm of my hand he was holding with his thumb. Then he2 began doing little circles in my palm.

That was the best going to sleep thing that ever happened to me.

I woke up in the middle of the night. Andy was turned to me with his face. And he was dangerously close. He blinked few times and that was when I realized he was awake.

"You're awake," he stated softly.

"So are you,"

"True,"

"Yeah. So, what's up?"

"Not much. It's 2 in the morning. What about you?"

"Same, also 2 in the morning," I replied and he laughed silently. I placed my hand over his mouth so he won't wake Ashley and CC up. He bit me. I shoved his arm playfully.

"You bit me!"

"No. Shit. Really?"

"It's not funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?" he smiled, tickling me.

"Screw you, Andrew!" I replied and he was acting like he's so angry.

"Aoife Pace, don't you dare to call me Andrew again!"

"Awww, someone's pissed?"

"It's impossible. You're too cute, so I can't be mad at you!"

"Awww, I forgive you for the bite,"

"Awww, that's so nice of you,"

"The awww is not original anymore now,"

"Awwww. I love you,"

"Andy?"

"I mean. You're my best friend?"

"You know me for 4 days,"

"You must be special then,"

"Really?"

"You're the most exciting girl I have met in my life,"

"Thank you?"

"I love you. Really,"

"I love you too," I replied quietly. It was all like a dream. Andy kissed me on a very confusing place, the corner of my mouth.

"Best friends?" I asked him.

"Forever," he replied almost inaudibly and kissed that confusing place once more. I cuddled to him then and few seconds later, I fell asleep into a sleep without nightmares. I was safe.

What woke me up was a smell of fresh coffee. I opened my eyes to face light and Ashley standing above me.

"Good morning,"

"Hi,"

"CC went to Starbucks, here's a caramel macchiato, if you want one,"

"Oh yes, please!"

The day went on pretty fast. I called Mel I couldn't come to my dance lesson.

When my alarm rang on Thursday morning, I was decided to go to school. Andy still looked worried and when I was leaving him in the car on the school parking lot, he asked:

"Are you okay to go to school?"

"I am, no worries. Should I come by bus then?"

"Someone will pick you up,"

"Okay. I'll call if anything happened,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

With that I left. When I entered the classroom, the first person I saw was tbe bitch.

"Aoife,"

"Do you need anything?"

"Was that Andy Sixx?"

"Who's Andy Sixx?"

"Andy Sixx, Black Veil Brides,"

"Oh, you mean Andy Biersack!"

"Yeah,"

"No. Do you know him or what?"

"I think you do,"

"Unfortunately, I don't," our conversation ended. The whole day went on normal then. When the school finished, I went to my locker and started to head out of the school. Three boys and a girl, all from my class, stepped into my way.

"Excuse me!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Aife Pace," I replied and wanted to pass through. One of the boys kicked me into my stomach. Fucking son of a bitch.

"You are on the side of those two faggs, right?"

"If you mean Dom and Mikey, yeah, I'm on their side," I replied and started to run. I managed to get out of school, but they caught me on the parking lot.

"Where do you think you're going? Little fuckers like you, must be punished!" the girl, Rebecca said. One of the boys strucked me so I fel on the ground. He raised his fist to punch me, but then I heard an engine very close.

"Hey, you! Do you have a problem with her?" I have heard Ashley's voice. I turned around to see him, climbing off his motorbike, wearing. Motorcycle jacket and a helmet and sunglasses. He looked absolutely stunning.

"No. Of course not, we just-," the boys started. He interrupted them.

"You what? Why is she laying on the ground and you seemed like you wanted to punch her?"

"I didn't-"

"Shut up, you little brat! Three boys on one girl? Don't you dare to touch her again! Or you're dead. I'm serious. Completely," Ashley said in a tone, which would make Sahara freeze in a blink of an eye. He extended his hand to me.

"Let's go, love," he pulled me to my feet. I hugged him.

"You're my savior," I 2hispered. He handed me a helmet and I sat behind him on his motorbike. People around stared. I felt proud.

"Hold on,"

When we came to their house, I saw my Dad's car in front of it.

He was sitting in the kitchen with Andy and Jinxx. They had no make-up on, so they didn't look too much scary.

"Dad!"

"Aife!"

I rushed into Dad's embrace.

"Uhm...A...Andy here told me what happened,"

"Yeah,"

"We need to have a very serious conversation with Mom. I'm sorry for never noticing It's gonna be alright from now," Dad said. We were leaving then. I hugged all of the guys, quietly promising I'll be back as soon as possible. The car ride home was silent, pretty much.

"You're expecting I'm gonna tell you not to be friends with these guys, right?"

"Of course I am expecting that,"

"I won't. I think that even though, their looks are a bit scary, they care about you,"

"Thank you, Dad,"

When we came home, I went in first. As I entered the living room, I received a welcoming slap.

"Where the fuck, were you?"

"Mom, let me go!"

"I won't you little-" she raised her hand to slap me once more.

"What are you doing to her?" Daddy came in.

"Oh, Mark. Hi. Nothing, we were just talking,"

"Don't lie. You are not gonna beat up my daughter anymore,"

"What are you talking about? I never-"

"It's enough now! I know you were beating her! Aife, please go to your room, we need to talk with your Mom alone," Dad said and with that I left them there.

Later on that evening, Dad came into my room and told me everything was alright. I smiled, nodded and went to sleep.

Next day was Friday. Then just Saturday and then the guys were leaving for 2 weeks. Dad told me he told Mom I can go to their place. Mom still didn't believe me it was them.

"Mom, I'm gonna be home on Sunday afternoon. I'm going to guys' place, ok?"

"You better be home on time. 3 o'clock,"

"Yes Mom, sure,"

The day went on slower and slower. At lunch, while I was sitting at one table with Dom and Mikey, the new bitch with a name I couldn't remember, came to me.

"I have a suspicion you know BVB,"

"And I'm very surprised you even know who BVB are,"

"Andy Sixx?"

"Are you trying to...amaze me? You're one of the bitches who think that a band is just the singer!"

"Uhm...I think you know them,"

"And I think you should go fuck off, now," I replied sweetly. Mikey gave me a high-five.

"Bitch,"

"Yep,"

Oh yeah, Isabel, that was her name, finally left us alone. The afternoon classes seemed even longer than any other Friday. But finally, the school was over. There was Ashley on the parking lot, standing next to his motorbike. I ran to him and he gave me a very sweet smile. Then he, like others always did, whirled me around in the air and kissed my forehead, when placing me on the ground. I stayed in his hug for few seconds. I felt eyes on me. Hundreds of eyes who were staring and were jealous of me. I smiled and kissed Ashley's cheek.

We went back to their house. That day was perfect. We ate pizza, watched movies, played video games and so on.

It was perfect. _They _were perfect.

On Saturday, we went out for lunch and then we went to do some shopping. Guys bought matching new leather vests and I got one too. It was awesome. When we came back home, I even received one leather BVB jacket. We ordered Chinese food that evening. I fell asleep very early, on the ground in the living room, curled up between Jinxx and Ashley. When I woke up the next morning, they were all still sleeping. They looked so cute and vulnerable.

We stayed at home, because they were packing. I got to meet Sammi, Jinxx' girlfriend, Juliet, Andy's girlfriend and Ella, Jake's girlfriend. CC and Ashley were single. I liked Sammi the most. She was really fun to be with.

When it was 2 o'clock and Sammi, Ella and Juliet all left, I had to do the same.

"Aife. We will see you on Friday. If anything happened and you couldn't come, just, call. We will text you all the time and call you and we can do video calls on Skype, don't worry," Andy said. He hugged me. I couldn't help, but I cried of course. He looked into my eyes.

"You know what we said. Best friends,"

"Forever," I finished off and let him kissed my cheek once more. Jake hugged me then.

"We'll see you soon. So, don't do anything stupid here, alright? We love you and see you on Saturday," he said. I nodded with tears in my eyes. CC picked me up a bit. He just whispered: "Be safe here,"

"I'll try," I replied.

"And thank you," he added. I nodded and he paced me back to the ground. Jinxx pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I'll miss you, really,"

"I'll miss you too. More than you can imagine," I replied. They were so nice and sweet. Who would have thought, from their looks?

Ashley took my hand. "I'll take you home," he said. I waved at them all once more and then we left. The ride was silent in the way of talking. When you're on a motorbike, you can't hear anything, anyway.

We stopped in front of our house and he helped me to climb off the bike. We stood there awkwardly for few seconds. I pulled him close to me. He gave me a sad look.

"I'll miss you so much,"

"I'll miss you even more," I replied. I was drowning. Drowning in his eyes. He was beautiful. Really beautiful.

"I'm sorry," he whispered then and he lowered his head a bit and softly kissed my lips. The kiss was very sweet. He tasted like...sugar and all sweet things on Earth mixed together.

The kiss lasted a minute. He gave me one last sad look and then, without a single word, he left. I just stood there, not able to move. Did the guy I liked just kiss me?

I entered our house like I was dreaming.

"I'm home!"

"Hi!" No way! Dad was home.

"Daddy!"

"How was your weekend?"

"Awesome, thank you,"

"Mom and Emma went shopping, so I thought, we could do something fun?"

"Sure,"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, let's, play chess!"

"Okay,"

We spent the rest of the day by playing chess and one other game. It was very nice to spent time with Dad.

Mom with Emma returned later. Emma got lots of new clothes and even a pair of horribly pink Converse shoes.

I went to my room then. I found 2 unread texts.

'Hi, what's up? I's everything alright at home? We just arrived to SF. We miss u. Video call, tmrw? 3 Andy'

'Hi baby, everything ok? We are in SF and we miss u. CC x

I smiled and replied them both.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter is in progress. Review, please! :) BajaSt <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hi guys, it's me. I'm sorry for the waiting. I wrote so much, I was just a bit lazy to upload it...:)) I hope you all had a merry Christmas and I wish you a happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Monday was just another normal Monday. The only thought that kept me alive was that I'm gonna Skype with them later. And my parkour training. I managed to persuade Patrick to act like we have a parkour camp next weekend.<p>

When I came back home, I told it to Mom and she said okay. Dad wasn't home. I was scared. At 8:30, I went on Skype. I smiled when I saw that Andy was online. I received a call from him in few seconds. I turned on my camera and plug in my earphones.

"Aife!"

"Andy, CC!" I screamed happily, when they appeared on my computer screen. It was their day off, so they had just a bit of their makeup on. Now, when I could see them, I realized how much I really missed them.

"How are you?"

"Better. You?"

"Same. Very good. The show yesterday was sick! It's a shame that you couldn't be there," CC said. He was being so...CC like. I've always said that whatever he was taking, should be easy to get and free. I'd love to try it.

"Awww. And how was today?"

"Short. Slept until 3 pm. And then we played video games and rehearsed," Andy spoke for the first time.

"Where are the others?"

"Shopping. Guitars,"

"Oh, right. Tell them I say hi. So where are you heading to tomorrow?"

"Sacramento," CC said. Andy took a piece of paper, lying next to him on a table.

"23rd, SF, 26th Sacramento. 27th, Fresno. 29th, San Diego. Then the 1st, Santa Barbara, the 3rd Monterey, the 4th it's Santa Cruz and the 5th, Lompoc and on the 6th, you have us back,"

"Wow. I mean. Who planned this? You're going to the North, then to the South, back North and then South again!"

"Never mind. Still in for Saturday?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Awesome! Have you thought about how are you getting here?"

"Train's leaving at 4. I'll be there on Friday, at 6:30?"

"We'll pick you up on the station,"

"Yep. Awesome,"

"So, you told your parents you have a parkour camp,"

"Yep, I did. I'm scared they're gonna find out,"

"It's gonna be alright. How was school?"

"Hell on Earth, like always," I replied.

"Why, baby?"

"You know...normal...I don't know if Ash told you what happened on Thursday, when he came for me to school,"

"He didn't?"

"Well, that those four kids from my class, waited for me at the lockers and then followed me outside and Ash saved me when he arrived...They managed to give me just few kicks to my stomach,"

"Their names?"

"Why?"

"I need to go and have a little chat with each of them, when I'll be back,"

"Andy-"

"Why did they do it?"

"Because I was the only one who stood up for Dom and Mikey!"

"Dom and Mikey?"

"Two guys in my class. They're gay and now they're dating. My classmates are homophobes and they fucking can't accept these two, you know,"

"I think I'm gonna go and talk to your whole class. Fucking bitches! Now, listen. You are brave that you stood up for them. No one should be hated for sexual orientation. And there's less and less people who would stand up for them... You did. You should be proud of yourself!"

"Homophobes are something I can't stand. Along with racists. Yeah...and Beliebers,"

"True,"

"And Mikey and Dom are my friends now...they even sat with me for lunch,"

"Oh, amazing!"

"Shut it! They like BVB!"

"Who doesn't?"

"Andrew, can you stop being such a big headed bitch for a second?"

"Sure, no problem. But just few minutes," he said and we all started laughing.

We remained chatting for 2 more hours. Then I had to go to bed.

"It's 10:45, I have to go,"

"Okay. Will you call us tomorrow?"

"Aw, I have so much homework to do. But, I'll try,"

"We can call YOU. Like, I mean, a phone call. Sometime through the day, so it'll be a surprise,"

"If my phone is gonna ring in the middle of a lesson-!"

"We'll see!"

"Andy!"

"Good night!"

"Good night to you too. And tell the others I say hi!"

"Sure. Miss you, bye!"

"You too. Bye!"

We ended the call and I already knew that I'm gonna stay alive tomorrow to get a call. I was so fucking addicted to them.

The next day, morning lessons were boring. The bright moment was, when in the 6th lesson, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"May I go to the bathroom please?"

"You may,"

I ran out of the classroom and pulled out my phone quickly. Andy's picture was on the screen.

"Andrew!"

"Who's Andrew? I don't know him!"

"Andy, you called me right in the middle of Music,"

"So?"

"So? Nothing. What's up?"

"We're on our way to Sacramento,"

"Awesome. I'd love to go there, one day,"

"Perfect. What are you gonna do now?"

"I have to go back to the lesson. Then one more lesson, then fencing and then I'm heading home as quickly as I can and I have to do tons of homework,"

"Awww. I feel sorry for you,"

"That doesn't help me much,"

"I know, right? Everyone else wants to talk to you. I'll pass the phone, bye for now, I'll call you tomorrow. Be safe, if anything happened at home, call me, don't do anything stupid and stay strong. I love you,"

"Thanks Andy. I'll talk to you later. And...I love you too. Bye,"

"Bye, cutie!" I heard voices in the background and then a new voice could be heard in the phone.

"Aifeeeee!"

"CC!"

"What's up?"

"Not much, you?"

"Same. I just wanted to hear your voice. Everything alright at home?"

"Yep, everything's okay,"

"Then I won't keep you any longer. I miss you,"

"Miss you too," I heard him giving the phone to someone else.

"Aife?"

"Jake?"

"Hi!"

"Hi!"

"How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Good. I've heard that everything's alright at home. That's nice. How was parkour yesterday?"

"Tiring,"

"Thought so. So, you have fencing now?"

"Yep, after one lesson. And then huge amount of homework,"

"Awww, that's sad,"

"Very,"

"So I'll talk to you soon,"

"Sure,"

"Love you, bye!"

"You too, bye!" after Jake, there was Jinxx.

"Aife,"

"Jinxx. How are you?"

"Okay, missing Sammi a bit," he was completely honest.

"I understand,"

"I know you do. She told me she would like to talk to you, if you want. I'll send you her phone number and you can give her a call,"

"I'd love to,"

"She'll be happy. So, I won't bore you with my 'problems' about Sammi and pass the phone. I'll see you,"

"Sure. See you, Jinxx!" my breathing stopped for a second, when I heard Ashley's voice.

"Aife! Hi!"

"Ashes, how are you?"

"Okay. You?"

"Same. I realized you're away for your birthday!"

"Yeah. We have a free day,"

"I know,"

"Yeah. We'll be celebrating!"

"Friday, right?"

"Yep. I can't wait to see you"

"Aw, thanks. I can't wait,"

"Me neither,"

"Ashley, I wanted to-"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. Really. And I can understand if you're gonna hate me or something. But, I'm sorry,"

"Ashley-"

"Don't say anything. Please. I'm sorry, ok?"

"Ash-,"

"I'll see you on Friday. Bye, I miss you!" and he hang up.

"Ashley, you fucking-!"

Then I heard someone talking. And it wasn't from the phone.

"So new use of bathroom is just to go and have a phone call?"

A fucking spy! Isabel. The bitch.

"Are you spying on me or something?"

"So you know them! How come? And where did you get their phone numbers? And what has Ashley done to you?"

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can tell you. I don't know what are you talking about,"

"Nothing you can tell me, really?"

"Actually, one thing,"

"Yeah,"

"Fuck you!" I was disappointed that I didn't think about recording it. It'd be cool. I left and return to the classroom. The rest of the double music lesson was fun. I enjoyed music very much. The teacher always let us talk about our favorite music, favorite bands and songs.

The fencing training was pretty okay. We were practicing for the California High School Fencing Championship, which was going to be in few weeks. I headed home straight away.

No one was home. How cool. Always when I had the most homework, nobody was home. I took a glass with water and went up to my room. The first thing I had to do was Chemistry presentation. It was pretty boring and too long. I hated doing presentations and the actual presenting was even worse. I was done with it at 6:30. I just took out a Spanish text book to do a Spanish homework. I heard someone downstairs.

"Anyone home?" it was Mom. I ran down few steps to wave at Mom. Mom realized I was there.

"Aoife,"

"Mom. Hi," I replied and tried to smile. Mom smirked. The alcohol smelled from her for few meters. No. No. I turned to go back to my room. She pulled me by my hand down the stairs. I landed on my back. It hurt. Mom shoved my head and arms few times.

"You little idiot! No one's here to save you now, right?"

"Dad!"

"He's not here. He'll be back next Wednesday he had to go to Japan,"

"No! Please!"

She was beating me up for another few minutes. Then I finally managed to run to my room and closed the door behind me.

What should I do? Call someone...who? What can Andy do, he's too far away. I didn't want to make them worried. No, no...Just survive it. I had to survive it for three more days.

Wednesday was a very long day. The school seemed never ending. I received few texts from Andy and Jinxx. My dancing lesson was awesome. I started a new choreography on Rebel Love Song. Mel, my coach, she was awesome. I could also start to think about my new costume.

When I came home, yesterday's actions repeated. Mom beat me up and when I managed to run away, I just did nothing and cried in my room.

Thursday was even longer. That was the fencing training, which made it so long. And when I returned home, I had a short phone call with Andy. I didn't want to worry him, so I decided not to tell him about Mom.

"Hi cutie!"

"Andy!"

"How are you?"

"Okay. I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Neither can we. 6:30, we'll wait at the station,"

"Awesome,"

"Yeah. We're celebrating Ash's birthday then. I just wanted to ask...you're 16, but...do you drink?"

"On special occasions,"

"Yeah, so?"

"Tomorrow is a very special occasion!" I said. He laughed.

"Perfect. I'll see you,"

"Yep, see you,"

"Love you, cutie!"

"Love you too!"

I decided to pack my things. I couldn't take anything too big, so I just decided for a backpack. I put in 2 t-shirts, one pair of black pants, tooth brush and everything else. Plus my present for Ashley, which I brought home yesterday.

I went to bed very early.

In the morning, I took my back pack and put it in my parkour bag,

"I'll see you on Sunday!" I told mother.

"Have a nice weekend, sweetie!" she said, acting like nothing ever happened. I smiled back, faking the smile so much that really everyone would know it was fake. I took the bus to school. I saw Mikey and Dom at lunch. They came to sit with me like always.

"Hey!"

"Hi Aife!" they smiled at me, sitting down.

"What's up?"

"Not much,"

"So, what are you guys gonna do over the weekend?"

"Oh, weekend! I can't wait. Did you know that there was a BVB show here in LA last week, right? Well, I didn't know it. But they're in Diego tomorrow, so we are going there!" Mikey said. My smile froze. What the hell I'm gonna do?

"Are you okay?" Dom asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I nodded.

"Yeah, absolutely!"

"So, what are you doing over weekend?"

"Actually...I'm going to the show in San Diego too," I admitted. It was better to tell them. If I would tell I'm not going and then they saw me there...that'd be worse.

"Really? That's cool! Going with someone?"

"I'm not sure yet, probably not,"

"Then we can catch up there! When are you going to Diego?"

"Today. You?"

"Tomorrow morning,"

"Oh, okay. So I'll see you in class. I have to go and make a phone call,"

"Sure. See you!"

I got up and walked out of the cafeteria. I went in front of school and sat down on a bench. I took out my phone. I dialed Ashley's number.

"It's Ashley Purdy,"

"Hi, birthday boy!"

"Aife. What's up?" I thought I almost heard him smile.

"I know I'm seeing you tonight, but anyway. Happy birthday, Ash!"

"Awww. Thanks!"

"You know, lots of love, happiness, health, new songs and that kind of shit,"

"Awesome. Thank you very much,"

"So..."

"Yeah. When are you coming again?"

"6:32,"

"Great. I'll see you then,"

"Yep. And Ashley? Two guys from my school, actually, the only friends I have. They're coming to the show too. They love you so much; do you think you could-?"

"Sure, some kind of meet'n'greet or a backstage pass. I've got your all access pass, by the way,"

"Thank you. I got to go now,"

"So, see you tonight. We're gonna partyyyyy!"

"Yeah, tell the others I say hi!"

"I will. I miss you,"

"Miss you too," I said and ended the call. I quickly ran into the building and headed to my classroom.

The afternoon went on slower and slower. When the bell rang at 3:04, I sprinted out of the class, put my things to my locker, took my back pack and after saying goodbye to Mikey and Dominic, I ran out of school. I went to the nearest subway station. It was just a few stops to the train station. I was there at half past. Train was leaving at 3:50. I went to buy a ticket and a bottle of water and a Milky Way bar, since I haven't eaten anything today yet. I went to the platform, the train was already there. I got in, sat down, put on my headphones and for the whole ride, I was doing homework, so I wouldn't have to worry about it later.

The train started to slow down, so I took my things and got ready to leave. As it stopped, the door opened and I jumped down the three steps there like I always did. Many people started to spread through the platform. I waited. The crowd was enormous. I turned around to look around me. And I saw him.

Ashley was calmly walking through the crowd to me. And at that moment, I didn't see the tons of people all around us. It was just him. I ran through the crowd, making my way towards him. Such a movie feeling. The moment when our skins collided, when his arms were around me and mine around him, that was the most perfect moment in my life. I never felt this happy. He picked me up, whirling me around, like they always did. But it was different. I felt like if I was flying. He let me stay in his arms above the ground. I was looking down, into his perfect brown eyes, lost in them, being completely lost. His smile reminded me of an angel.

"Hi,"

"Hi," he replied, still holding me in the air.

"Happy birthday,"

"Thank you," he placed me on the ground then.

"Where's the rest of the gang?"

"A nearby restaurant, waiting for us. Let's go,"

"Okay," I said and we started moving with the crowd towards the exit.

"Want me to take this for you?" My jaw dropped. Since when was Ashley a gentleman? I shrugged my shoulders. So he took off my back pack and carried it alone. When we left the station, we went few more streets and then entered a fine looking Italian restaurant. A waiter stopped us.

"Good evening? Am I right when I think you are the two guests coming with the gentlemen over there?" he pointed at the table in the corner. I smiled.

"You're right,"

"Then follow me, please,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So? Was it really bad? I'd love you if you decided to review...so...please? :))) HAPPY NEW YEAR! XoXo, BajaSt<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: And another chapter for today. :)**

* * *

><p>It was 2 in the afternoon, we just had lunch and now we were heading to the place, where the guys were supposed to perform. We had to do all the stuff around the microphones and instruments, since the guys just loved doing it by their selves. There were roadies and other technicians too. I had my All Access Pass on my belt. Damn, I felt proud. We started to setting up the stage and other things. I<em> loved <em>doing this. We ended at 2:30 and went back stage together. Fans were already out of the hall, waiting. We sat down in the changing rooms. I remembered something.

"Guys, remember when I told you my two friends-," I started. Andy interrupted me.

"Dominic and Mikey, right? Yeah, here is a little present for them'" he said, pulling two backstage passes out of his pockets. I gave him a look.

"You know that now I have to tell them everything, right?"

"I know. Go for it," he said. I hugged him. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I took out my phone. I dialed Mikey's number.

"Mikey?"

"Aife! HI!"

"Are you here already?"

"Yep, we're waiting in front of the hall. Unfortunately, we are not at the very front. I think we're not gonna be in the front row. Where are you?"

"Look, I have a surprise for you. Now, trust me. Leave your perfect place and meet me in three minutes at the entrance for crew,"

"What?"

"Just, do it! I'll see you there,"

"Okay,"

I ended the call. "Anyone coming with me?"

"Go alone, we'll be here as a surprise,"

"Sure, I'll see you. And guys? I don't want them to think too much, you know,"

"Too late, honey. It's gonna be okay," CC said, kissing my forehead. I nodded and ran out of the hall through the entrance for crew. There was no security guy, just one of the roadies. I got to meet him already, it was Matt.

"Hi Matt!"

"Aife. What are you doing here?"

"Have an appointment with two of my friends. They have a special meet'n'greet. And you?"

"Oh. Well the security guy, Tom, he had just left for lunch break for few minutes so I'm patrolling instead of him," Matt said. We remained talking for a while. Then I saw Dom and Mikey. I waved at them.

"Aife? What are you doing?"

"Surprise!" I said and pulled out two back stage passes. They stared.

"What the actual fuck," Dom breathed out.

"Take them. And let's go!" I said. Mikey stared at me.

"How?"

"You have to know people. Now, let's go!" I said and pulled them with me. Matt smiled at us. He looked at the guys.

"Hello, oh back stage pass, yeah, thank you, you can enter! Aife, I think you know that I know better than you about your All Access Pass. Yeah and tell CC he left the new bag with his drumsticks on the bus,"

"Sure Matt, see you around!"

"Yeah,"

I made my way in, with Dom and Mikey right behind me.

"This is not possible," they said together and pointed at my All Access Pass. I smiled.

"I'm gonna explain it, later,"

"Why later?"

"'Cause guys are waiting for us now!" I told them, laughing.

"Whaaat?"

"What else would you wanna do here?"

"There's no way we're going in and that five guys will be there," Dom said. Mikey just stared.

"Actually, there is. Let's go!"

"How? Just how?"

"You'll find out," I said and took their hands to pull them with me. We entered the hall and then I led them backstage and into the changing room. Music could be heard. I knocked loudly.

"Who's that?" Andy's deep voice said. Mikey and Dom looked like they couldn't believe it.

"Me!"

"If I wouldn't know it's you Aife," he said and laughed. "Come in!" he added after a second.

"Take a deep breath you two!" I told Mikey and Dom. They did and then I opened the door. The changing room was a mess, of course. Jake was standing in the very back, holding his guitar. Jinxx was nowhere to be seen, so he was calling Sammi probably. Andy was sitting on the ground with Ashley and they were kind of putting their makeup on. CC was acting like CC. Now he was running around and seemed like he was looking for something.

"Where did I put them? Where did I put them?" was what he was mumbling over and over again. I was the first one to speak.

"CC, if you are trying to find the bag with your new drumsticks, they're still on the bus," I pointed out. He raised his head. He smiled and ran to me, hugging me happily.

"You saved the show, thank you!"

"Matt did. He told me to tell you," I said. He just waved his hand.

"Never mind. I'm gonna go and get them. Oh yeah and you two? Nice to meet you!" he said then, pointing at the two guys. I stepped in.

"CC, this is Dominic and this is Michael. But call them just Dom and Mikey," I introduced them. CC shook hands with them and then ran away, singing something. Andy stood up.

"It's nice to meet Aife's friends," he said, smiling at them. They just stood there awkwardly. Instead of shaking his hands like CC, Andy hugged them both. Ashley stood up too.

"Hi. Pleasure to meet you,"

"You too," Mikey finally managed and opened his mouth. Jake was still playing something on his guitar, but then he made a mistake and came to say hello too. Guys gave Mikey and Dom autographs and took pictures with them. CC was back and his drumsticks were with him. Even Jinxx came.

"Sammi says hi to everyone! And Aife, you're supposed to call her when you have time," he started. Then he realized there were two more people than before.

"Oh. You must be Dominic and Mikey. Nice to meet you," he said and also signed their t-shirt, cds and took a picture.

"Aife, how?" Dominic asked when we settled down a bit and everyone found a spot to sit. I remained standing as the only one. Andy, sitting on the ground right next to me, pulled me down. I landed in his lap. He put his arms around me and didn't let go. Mikey and Dom were staring at us like if we were completely mental.

"It's a long story. Or, it's not," I replied. Hyperactive CC had to talk, of course.

"Not that long time ago, I met her in the mall. She passed out, I took her into a restaurant to have a drink, and then I took her home. I gave her an All Access Pass to our show next day and she met everyone else and we became very good friends and we all love her like anything in the world," he said at one breath. They remained staring. Through CC's speech, Andy cuddled me closer to him and kissed my forehead continuously.

"Andrew!" I whispered. I felt everyone's eyes on us even though they didn't hear me.

"Andy, stop!" I muttered once again. He gave me a kiss on my cheek and let go his lips off me.

"So yeah," I said, I knew it was awkward. The guys started chatting randomly. Andy was playing with my hair. With the words that I was going to get a drink, I left. Mikey said he will go with me. We left the room. He went after me through the corridor. We stop in one of the rooms that were used like a storing room for bottles of water.

"So, you and Andy...?"

"What? No! NO, really! Just no!"

"A simple no would be enough!"

"We are not together!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really! He has a girlfriend!"

"So, the kisses? The fact that you were sitting in his lap? The hugs he gave you and the looks? That was nothing?"

"Mikey!"

"Yeah?"

"It wasn't nothing, but trust me. We are not together. All the things you just said, we do that all the time. And not just with Andy,"

"What do you mean?"

"Just, they are all hugging me all the time. I sit with them, because there's no space or when I'm cold or just because I like it. And they are just like my brothers; they're kissing my cheeks and forehead sometimes!"

"I still don't believe you,"

"I don't date Andy Biersack," I said slowly. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. But you are acting like you do,"

"Shut it!"

"Or?"

"Or I'm gonna call the security and they're gonna kick you outta here! I'm the one in power!"

"You couldn't have done that, right?"

"I could. But I wouldn't. Let's get the drink and go back," I took few bottles of water and headed back. The conversation went on pretty well in there. Andy was the only one who wasn't talking. He raised his head when he heard the door closed shut. He extended both of his arms. How could I resist? The cute look in his eyes and everything.

I let myself fall down into his arms. As much as I knew that now, Mikey's not gonna believe me at all, I stayed. That was always so comforting, this cuddling.

He pressed his face to my neck. It tickled. I lowered my head down and with my lips almost touching his ear I whispered: "Mikey asked me if we are together,"

He gave me a smirk. His lips then lowered to my ear and I felt his warm breath. He kissed my ear. Even though it was very sweet of him, I felt like slapping him.

"Wouldn't it be cute?" he laughed.

"And what would you do about Juliet?"

"Right. that's where the problem starts. The point is, cutie, that I'm in love with Juliet. I love you, in a very special way, different way, okay?"

"I never said I'd date you, did I?" I said. He acted like getting pissed. Before I managed to defend myself, he started tickling me.

"Andy, stop! Stop it! Fuck you!" I managed to say between the laughter. He didn't. In few seconds I was lying on my back and he was above me, tickling me continuously. I tried to push him away, but it kinda didn't work.

"Andrew!"

Nothing.

"Andy, please! Stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm pleading you!"

"Oh,"

"Pretty please, Andy," I said. He stared at me for few seconds and then he lifted me up and his lips crashed on mine. It was something completely different than with CC and Ashley. This was lust or so I thought. I found it very pathetic that I've the chance to compare with his two band mates. I felt like a whore. So now, I already kissed three of them. I hoped that Jinxx and Jake would have enough wits and wouldn't do it. I wanted to actually found out why was he kissing me, but his warm lips were everything that mattered at the moment and I wasn't able to concentrate on something very complicated like thinking.

"Ehm, guys?"

Saviors. Or that was what I thought at first. Andy didn't mind and he didn't let me go. I tried to push him away.

"And-," I managed to breath out between the kisses, but before I even managed to say his whole name, his lips were on mine already.

"What-,"

"Are,"

"You,"

"Doin-,"

I managed to say in next minute. He didn't answer. I took all the strength I had and pushed him away. I took a deep breath, since in last minutes I haven't breath much. And then I raised my hand and...SLAP!

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted. Andy caught my hand. I wanted to pull away, but he was very strong.

"I need to talk to you. Alone," he said quietly. I stood up and let him led me out of the changing room, through the hall, up the stairs and we ended up on a small terrace. It was on a perfect place, because no one could see us there.

"Tell me,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Really?"

"I'm sorry. But I don't regret what we have just done,"

"I'm sorry to say I do,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't understand you! You have a girlfriend! She's much prettier than I am and she's in love with you and you're in love with her,"

"She's not prettier. And if so, I think you're beautiful, okay?"

"Andy, that's exactly what I'm talking about,"

"Aife,"

"Don't Aife me!"

"Please. I'm sorry. I'm never gonna do it again,"

"You even didn't tell me why did you do it now!"

"Because for one particular reason I can't tell you now. And because you're beautiful and have kissable lips,"

"Andy,"

"And because that guy, Mikey. I wanted him to be jealous of me. He seems he likes you!"

"Andy. Mikey's gay! I fucking told you already he and Dom are dating! He's fucking jealous of me, not you! He would fuck you but not me!"

"And because I wanted to!"

"That's where is the fucking problem you idiot! You do what you want! You knew that I'm in love with your best friend and you do this! Andy, this is not fair!" I shouted and while I started crying, I ran away. Fuck it. I thought I had a chance, but now...

"I'm so sorry!" went with me though the corridor as Andy shouted it on the top of his lungs. I didn't care if he was sorry. I just needed an explanation. I ran to the hall and sat down on the ground on the stage, next to CC's drums. And then I cried.

"Aife,"

"Who's that?"

"Me. Ashley,"

"I think I'm better off alone now,"

"What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Because I don't understand it!" I shouted angrily. He sat down next to me.

"Does Juliet know?"

"What should she know?"

"That you and Andy are together,"

"We are not!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really, I'm not with him!"

"Then you're with CC, right?"

"What the actual fuck? Why in the name of God I don't believe in, should I be with CC?"

"I saw you,"

"What?"

"I saw you together,"

"Like doing what? We never did anything that would show we are together!"

"That kiss?"

"What?"

"The night after the show. I saw you out there,"

"Ash-,"

"Now listen, I hope you can understand now. Think about my nervous breakdown! That never happened to me! I'm not that kind of guy, who cries. I don't even believe in love at first sight. But here you go. Both happened," he said. I stared. What was he actually saying was...?

"Ash-,"

"I don't wanna hear your no. Not yet, I'm not ready for that," he screamed and walked out of the hall in the speed of light. I remained sitting there for a long period of time, crying. Then CC came and carried me back to the changing room. I was crying and crying and crying. He comforted me, but then they needed to go to sound check. I don't remember much about the time, before the show.

Me and Dom and Mikey went into the crowd then. I haven't talk to Ashley or Andy. I received thousands texts from the latter. Every single one was saying that he was sorry. Ashley wrote me a text, saying that he was sorry too.

I wrote him a strange text:

_Playing RLS?_

That was all. The crowd was screaming and shouting, when their heroes came out on the stage. I smiled as I saw them. The first song were 'Knives and Pens', like last time. When they played another couple of songs, there was a Rebel Love Song time. I watched as they switched again and automatically extended my hand towards Ashley's. He pressed it and sang the words. They were our words.

"Take your hand in mine tonight it's ours! This is a Rebel Love Song!" and so on and so on. His look seemed hurt. Oh how I wanted to kiss him and tell him he's an idiot and I loved him very much. Mikey and Dom were smiling, but they were still a bit shocked. The song ended. Andy returned to the mike.

"San Diego, how are you?" he shouted. The crowd screamed.

"This next song is my favorite to play live. I would like to dedicate it to a friend of mine, who is here tonight. I'm not gonna say her name, but before we will start, I would like her to know...that I'm really, really sorry. Her life is not easy and I made it even harder at one point. I'm fucking sorry. Please, forgive me," he said, falling down to his knees and finding me with his eyes in the crowd. I started crying. He asked me with his eyes if I forgive him. I just managed to nod my head, shaking from crying. Mikey put his arm around my waist.

"This song is for you. These times are hard. But we're gonna help you get through. And I'm sorry, really. I love you," he finished. Jake started playing. Andy pulled the mike back to him for a second, before he started singing.

"No matter how hard the times are. It will get better. I promise. You just have to...NEVER GIVE IN!" he shouted. The crowd cheered. I was crying during the song. How could I be mad at him for a second.

"I hope you are having a good time here with us, because we fucking love you all!" he continued talking after the song ended. The crowd went crazy.

"Now, this is the part of the show when it can go very good or very bad. This is a time for one of you," he said. The crowd waited in silence now.

"Cause now, one of you mothafuckers down there is gonna come here and sing the next song with me!" the crowd started screaming. I sighed.

"The song will be...Sweet Blasphemy! So yeah! Who wants to be the lucky one?" he screamed. People in first few rows put up their arms. He pretended he was choosing. He extended his hand and caught mine into his. He let the security guy pick me up from the crowd and got me on the stage. Happy tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Aife,"

"Hi Aife, nice to meet you!" he said and hugged me. I managed to whisper into his ear: "I forgive you!"

He gave me a smile as I let go. Jinxx waved at me to come over and lend me his microphone.

"You okay?" he whispered. I nodded. Then took the mike in my right hand. Ashley started playing. The music filled me and we simultaneously started singing.

After the song ended, I jumped into Andy's arms again. "I forgive you, I forgive you, I forgive you!" I whispered all over again and again. The crowd awwwwed. I started to cry again as I let go off him and hugged the others too.

A roadie came for me and led me out of the stage then. I was not going back and I even didn't mind that much. I knew there was gonna be more cry time after the show when they'll be back. I went to the changing room. I took out Ashley's notebook. I pulled out a sheet of paper and then I borrowed a pen.

_There's nothing you should feel sorry about. I'm not with CC neither with Andy. And there's not gonna be no...There's yes_.

I put the paper on his closed laptop in his bag. Then I sat on the ground waited. It was boring; I decided to go more backstage, like really backstage. I met Matt and Will, two of the roadies. They remained talking with me there. The show ended, I heard the crowd screaming. Then CC was the first one who came back. Or he himself more ran.

"Cool show, was it, right?" he asked as he came closer to me. I nodded. He hugged me. He wasn't wearing a t-shirt, so lots of his body war paint moved to my t-shirt. I didn't care. The others started to get there slowly. Jinxx looked sad, that was probably fault of his make-up. Jake on the other hand seemed happy like never. He was smiling and it was contagious. Ashley seemed in a good mood. He gave me a quick hug, but then let go quickly and never made eye contact with me. I shook my head. Andy was nowhere to be seen.

"I think he stayed and he's talking to fans," Jake said. He seemed unsure. We went to the changing room and they all went one by one to the shower. Andy came in after 10 minutes. He was holding something behind this back. I stood up and headed to him.

The thing behind his back turned out to be a dark red rose, the edges almost black. He extended his hand with the rose to me.

"I'm sorry,"

"I forgive you," I answered, taking the rose. It was beautiful. I sighed.

"Andy!" I cried out then and could not help it. I took a step closer to him and let him pull me into a hug. He pressed his face into my hair.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he was whispering, kissing the top of my head softly. I started to sob again. He held me tight. "So so so sorry," he repeated. He wiped my tears away from my cheeks.

"I forgive you. I forgave you right when you said it on the stage," I whispered. He kissed my forehead.

"You're perfect. The best friend forever. God, I love you so much," he mumbled so I almost didn't understand him.

"Best friends forever. Awww, Andy," I said.

"So, we are okay?"

"I think so,"

"I'm glad to hear that,"

"So am I," I answered. What would I do without him...

"Fuck I'm lucky...You are the best friend in the world...I wanna shout it for everyone to know, come, let's go!"

"Where?"

"You'll see!" he said and pulled me with him. We found ourselves on the roof of the building. There was a terrace like thing. He stood there and suddenly leaned over the railing and shouted on the top of his lungs: "Whole world, listen! I'm Andy fucking Biersack and I'm here with Aife Pace, my best friend!" I placed my hand over his mouth.

"Everyone will know!"

"That's the point!"

"Fair enough. If you say so,"

We stood there for a minute in silence.

"Guys?"

"Ash?"

"Uhm...Hi. I wanted to talk to Aife and Jinxx said you went up here, so-"

"I'll leave you two here alone then," Andy said and then, while kissing my cheek, he added:

"I love you, baby, okay? I'll talk to you later," I watched as Ashley's face turned into a painful expression, when Andy kissed my cheek. He ran away then, singing something.

I turned my full attention to Ash. He looked...I don't know...He looked...perfect like always.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Well yeah..."

"Go ahead?"

"Oh, yeah. Well...I've read your note,"

"Really,"

"I did. And if I understood it clearly..."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing on the 14th of February?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: A bit of a cliff-hanger...? Or not...anyway, the review button is under this. Review and I'll love you forever! :)) XoXo, BajaSt<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:Hi guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write more. But here it finally is and I hope you'll like it. Now, I know my grammar sucks sometimes, I'm not sure if I ever mentioned it, but I'm not a native English speaker...so that's that. Now, here you go and happy reading! :))**

* * *

><p>"That's Valentine's day,"<br>"Well...yeah,"  
>"It's Monday, I have a parkour training, but I'm sure I can cancel it for once, if I'll have a better program,"<br>"I'll pick you up after school?"  
>"I can't wait. And where are we going? I mean, should I wear something special?"<br>"It's nothing fancy. I'm not a fan of a suit too, you know,"  
>"Well...it's settled then,"<br>"Thank you,"  
>"Ashley?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Can I consider it as a date?"<br>"It'd make me extremely happy,"  
>"Then I will,"<br>"Awesome,"  
>"I know...I mean. Yeah," we stood there awkwardly then. He took a step closer to me and I let him kiss my mouth. The kiss was very short, it didn't last more than few seconds, but the feeling I had was perfect.<br>"Okay, I can't wait," he said quietly. We just stood there quietly, but the silence was not uncomfortable.  
>He held my hand in his. oh God I was happy. I was one of the happiest people in the universe.<br>"I think I should head downstairs. We are doing a meet'n'greet," his sweet voice made me return on Earth. I nodded.  
>"Yep, sure. Let's go!" I answered and turned to head to the stairs. He caught my wrist and turned me to face him again. He placed his lips on mine. As he was kissing me, his left hand was on my cheek and right hand in my hair.<br>"Or...let's stay," he whispered between the kisses. I smiled into the kiss and felt him do the same thing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wished nothing more than this moment would last forever. I don't know how long we were kissing, but we were interrupted by my iPhone. I stayed close to Ashley and reached into my pocket to get my phone. I kiss his mouth quickly and punched the green button.  
>"It's Aife!"<br>"Aife, it's me, CC. Where are you?"  
>"Uhm..."<br>"We just finished the meet'n'greet and we didn't see you anywhere, so where are you? And have you seen Ashley by any chance?" Ashley smiled. He heard everything. He carefully took the phone away from me.  
>"CC? Ash here. We're gonna come to the bus. Later. Bye," he said to the phone and ended the call quickly.<br>"Ashley! Now they're gonna thing we're having sex or something!"  
>"They won't...or, if so, whatever. You must thing that I'm just into that anyway,"<br>"I think you are, because you haven't meet the right girl yet. And that someone broke your heart before and that's why you are so like 'one night stands for the win now',"  
>"Am I really that easy to read?"<br>"For me,"  
>"Aife,"<br>"What?"  
>"I'm scared,"<br>"You Ashley?"  
>"It sounds weird, right? I mean...yeah. I never thought I could cry, I never thought I could be scared and I never thought I will be in love. Everything happened,"<br>"I'm sorry,"  
>"Why you? I am. Aife, you're too good for me,"<br>"Shut it,"  
>"Really. I'm gonna ruin your life. You don't deserve that. You are too young for having your life ruined, baby. I'm twice as old as you-,"<br>"Weren't you 27 yesterday?"  
>"So?"<br>"Well, since I'm gonna be 16 on the 15th of March, you are just 11 years older than I am. If other people care about the age, I don't and I never will. And Ash, age is just a number, you know," I told him, looking deeply into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes. He took my hands into his and kissed me, shortly, but passionately like never before. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled.  
>"Aife, you can't imagine how long I've been waiting for you,"<br>"That's one of the biggest compliments I ever received,"  
>"Is it?" he whispered as he lowered his head down to kiss me again. I smiled against his lips and nodded.<br>"Ashley...this...I never even dared to dream of this," I said and kissed him again. He returned the kiss.  
>"No dreaming...reality is better now,"<br>"Do you want me to explain the thing with CC?"  
>"Yeah,"<br>"Well as you know, I went out after him to help him with the pizzas. And the girl who brought them was something between your fan and a bitch. CC gave her an autograph. But she started to be very rude, asking him if he wanted to go out with her and so on. And when he thanked her and refused, she started bitching that she knows he doesn't have a girlfriend. And he was like I have a girlfriend, do you want a proof or what? And when she said yes, he said here you go and kissed me! I wanted to help him in a stupid situation, it was nothing more. We talked about it then. I knew someone saw us. But I didn't know who that was. And why Andy kissed me is still a huge mystery to me. He apologized, so we're okay. We share a special relationship no one can never understand to," I talked. I went to the railing and looked down from the terrace. Ash stood behind me and placed his arms around my torso, so I was leaning into him.  
>"Idiot, wasn't I?"<br>"A bit!" I said and started laughing.  
>"Hey, you were supposed to say no!" he said and while laughing, he started tickling me.<br>"I know!" I shouted and started running away so he won't catch me and tickle me. We were laughing all the time. After minute or two, he caught me into his arms and after tickling me a bit, he whirled me around and kissed me properly.  
>"I'm so happy for you two!" a cheerful voice came from the stairs. Jinxx. His makeup was already gone, so we could see his smile properly. Ashley kissed me once again and then carried me to Jinxx. He gave me one more kiss after placing me on the ground. Jinxx pulled me into a hug. "I knew it," he whispered.<br>"Thanks," I replied and kissed his cheek thankfully. We went downstairs together. Ash went to get his things from the changing room and we continued with our way to their tour bus. A party was taking place there. I was happy when I saw Mikey and Dom were present. They were having a good time, obviously. They weren't drunk, they were completely wasted already.  
>"I'm gonna go to bed already," I muttered.<br>"I'm coming with you," Ashley said immediately. I kissed him.  
>"You don't have to. Stay if you want," I told him. He placed his arms around me.<br>"I'll come after you in few minutes, okay?" he said and kissed me once more before wishing me a goodnight. I went to the bunk area of their enormous tour bus. I changed into one of CC's old t-shirts I had for sleeping, after I had a shower in a tiny tiny bathroom. I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, washed my make up off and then jumped into Ashley's bunk. I slept in Andy's yesterday and he slept on the ground.  
>I laid with my eyes closed. I forced out the music from the room next to this from my head and was left alone just with my thoughts.<br>Was this even possible? How lucky I was? It was...unbelievable.  
>"Aaaa!" I screamed, when I felt someone laying down next to me. He scared me a lot. I didn't hear him nor see him. He shut me up with a kiss.<br>"Shhh, I'm sorry that I scared you, baby," Ashley whispered. He was wearing just his pajama shorts.  
>He pulled me into a hug. I was leaning into him with my back. He had his arms around me and his lips were pressed into my hair.<br>"Good night, Ashes!"  
>"Good night, baby!" he said and kissed the back of my neck softly, up and down. I smiled and closed my eyes.<br>"Shit. You can't imagine how happy I am, sweetie,"  
>"I can. I can. Night,"<br>"Night, angel," I heard him saying and then I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see Ashley's calm face. His eyes were closed and he was breathing lightly. I looked carefully around, so I won't wake him up and saw the others lying everywhere. Everyone was still asleep. I closed my eyes again. Then I felt a hand on my back.  
>"Morning, my beautiful angel!"<br>"Good morning!" I said and turned around to see his beautiful eye opened and smiling at me. I mean the eyes, they were smiling too.  
>"I dreamed about you,"<br>"Was it something nice?"  
>"You got kidnapped by some terrorists. We were rescuing you...it was such a James Bond thing!"<br>"Awesome," I said, laughing sarcastically. He kissed my nose.  
>"I want coffee," I stated then.<br>"Let's go and search for a Starbucks," he said and then added: "I'm gonna go and take a shower, wait for me outside,"  
>I nodded and got up first. I ran to the tiny bathroom, brushed my teeth and then went to get dressed. I put eyeliner on and then went outside.<br>It was few minutes after 9. The sun was shining, even though it was winter. Andy was sitting on a small concrete wall, smoking.  
>"Up so early?"<br>"I can't sleep," he said and pulled out another cigarette.  
>"Spit this out. Now!" I said, pointing at the new cigarette in the corner of his mouth.<br>"Why?"  
>"Because it's fucking bad for your health!"<br>"And what if I don't care?"  
>"What if I do! Spit. Now,"<br>"Are you gonna order here?"  
>"When I see a cigarette in your mouth? Yes," I said and took it away from him, stabbing it out.<br>"Why did you do it? That was the last one I had!"  
>"Good. The last one you had in your entire life,"<br>"No! Fuck off! My cigarettes, my health, my life, my choices!"  
>"Andy, are you stupid or are you acting like you are?"<br>"Wha-?"  
>"Your life, huh? But the point is that you don't seem you understand how many people's lives would be ruined if you were dead, just because of that fucking nicotine! So stop smoking now, for your own sake and for the sake of other people! And yeah, I care about other people, but most of all I'm trying to tell you that this is bad for you!" I shouted the last words at him. He looked surprised.<br>Meanwhile Ashley came outside too. As I shouted at Andy, he came closer.  
>"Ready to go?" he asked when I finished and held out his hand. I caught it into mine.<br>"Sure," I said and didn't give Andy one more look.  
>"Where are you going?" he called after us.<br>"None of your business," I muttered.  
>"Starbucks!" Ashley called.<br>"Can I join you?"  
>"Get a chewing gum first. Then I can consider you coming with us!" I called.<br>"Bring me a Chocolate Chip Frappucino then!"  
>"Too late!"<br>I pulled Ashley with me and transferred the walk into a run. We ran few streets.  
>"What was that?"<br>"I was trying to explain to him that he shouldn't smoke,"  
>"Angel, that's impossible. We tried so many times,"<br>"Let's try once more then...he's too young to die,"  
>"I can't but agree, angel," he said and kissed me on the top of my head.<br>"Let's google where's the nearest Starbucks. I'm gonna be hysterical if I'm not gonna get my coffee soon,"  
>He pulled out his iPhone, googling the location of the nearest Starbucks coffee. Meanwhile, I was nervously tapping my foot.<br>"About two blocks from here, let's go!" he said and taking a look at the map on his phone, he took my hand and led me.  
>I sighed happily when I got my coffee. I was waiting for Ashley outside and I took it out of his hand as soon as he came, holding the cup.<br>I had to take few sips before I took a look at the cup, what was written on it. Where the name usually is, there were five little letters written.  
>Angel<br>"Ash, is this really my cup?"  
>"Of course my little angel," he said, putting an accent on the last word. I gave him a kiss and tasted his coffee on his beautiful lips.<br>"Ash,"  
>"Aife,"<br>He kissed me again.  
>"Let's buy the coffee for Andy,"<br>"I thought you were pissed at him,"  
>"He's like you. I can't stay pissed at you or him for too long,"<br>"Alright. I'll wait here," he laughed and handed me a 10 dollar bill.  
>"One Venti Chocolate Chip Frappucino, please!"<br>"Venti Chocolate Chip Frappucino! And name please?"  
>"Uhm, Andy,"<br>"That'll be 4 dollars, please!"  
>With the coffee, I left the Starbucks store. Ashley was standing at the exact place like before.<br>He was holding a white rose.  
>"I'm here, let's go! And who is this for?"<br>"For my angel, of course," he said and gave it to me. Happy tear left my eye.  
>"You're crying,"<br>"You made me,"  
>"I'm sorry,"<br>"Don't be. Those are happy tears," I said and smiled as he kissed first my left cheek, then the right one, in order to get a rid of the tears.  
>"Don't cry, angel!"<br>"I'm more like a fallen angel,"  
>"Then you are at the right place, don't you think?"<br>"Point taken,"  
>"I know. I understand that you were bored to death in heaven. But why would you ever be in hell?" he said and we stopped again to kiss. Then we continued with our way back.<br>Andy was still or again outside, but I could not see him smoking or holding a cigarette. I shoved the cup in front of his eyes.  
>"A Chocolate Chip Frappucino!"<br>"For me?"  
>"Oh no, for another Andy we have here!"<br>"Thank you! And Aife? I wanna quit smoking,"  
>"To want is not enough,"<br>"I know. I'll try, I promise. I'm starting today,"  
>"Go for it, then. Believe you can do it!"<br>"I will," he said and after taking a sip of his coffee, he pulled me into a hug. I almost couldn't breathe. Someone coughed.  
>"Don't you dare to suffocate my girl,"<br>"I could never do that. And, your girl, huh?" Andy said, smiling and releasing me from his hug.  
>"Yeah, my girl," Ashley nodded and kissed me passionately.<br>"Awww! I'm so happy for you two!" Andy pulled us both into a hug.  
>Since it was Sunday, I had to go back home already. Train was leaving at 2. Mikey and Dom were leaving with me. Through that one day, they became huge friends with the guys too.<br>Everyone came with us to the station. I cried, because I was not going to see them again for a week. Everyone said how happy they were for Ashley and me. I believed them, of course I did.  
>Ashley kissed me goodbye passionately.<br>"Call me as soon as you'll get home so I'll know nothing happened to you, okay?"  
>"Sure. Have fun on tour!"<br>"I will. But I will also miss you very much,"  
>"I'll miss you too,"<br>I cried almost whole time we went by the train. Dom and Mikey tried to comfort me. When I came home, nobody was there. I prepared everything for school and went to call Ashley then.  
>"Hi Ash,"<br>"Angel. I miss you,"  
>"I miss you too,"<br>"Is everything alright home?"  
>"No one is here, so yes,"<br>"Okay, I'm glad I can hear your voice,"  
>"You're sweet,"<br>"Anything for you,"  
>"Someone is coming, I need to go, sorry,"<br>"No problem, I'll talk to you later,"  
>"Yeah, bye!"<br>"Bye!"  
>It was mom. I told her how great the parkour camp was and that I was very tired and had to go to sleep. She let me go.<br>It was very hard to get up in the morning, I don't know why. The school sucked and so did the parkour training. Tuesday wasn't any better at all. On Wednesday, everything changed, thanks to my dancing.  
>"Hi Mel!"<br>"Aife, ,hi! I have some news for you!"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"The championship is in three weeks already! The 19th and the 20th of February!"  
>"What? We're not ready, I just started!"<br>"We're gonna do it, no worries. I have a costume ready for you, by the way. You should practice in it already, let's go,"  
>She helped me into my costume. It was a beautiful black thing. It was a one piece, while the top had long sleeves. The bottom was made from short shorts, which were covered by a longer, simple black skirt with a strange silver pattern.<br>"You look beautiful in it,"  
>"No, it's beautiful itself, you know,"<br>"Oh, shut it! And let's practice,"  
>What was set for my category on the US championship was a free routine under five minutes, on any kind of music. Since it was Rock ballet, there was rock expected of course.<br>Rebel Love Song was a perfect song for it. I loved my set, it was the best one I ever did. I had to practice hard though. When I was leaving Mel's house, an hour later than usually, I was completely dead.  
>Mom greeted me with a shouting and blaming that I broke her vase or whatever. I informed her about the championship. She just said that she was not going to pay for my flight ticket to New York, where the championship was set and neither anything else. At least she didn't beat me this time. I heard her leaving then somewhere.<br>The next morning, when I was getting up, mom just came home. She was drunk like never before. She beat me up before I had the chance to go to school. She pulled my hand once that hard, that two of the fingers cracked. I started to cry in pain. My little finger and ring finger on my right hand were definitely broken. I managed to escape too late to catch a bus to school.  
>In tears and angry, I decided to skip. I headed to the hospital, where I said I was playing volleyball and hurt myself. They confirmed that my fingers were broken and gave me a splint on them. Then told me it should be probably okay in two weeks.<br>Thank God, at least it was not going to ruin the dancing championship. The doctor gave me a paper to show in school, that I was there and so my day was practically excused.  
>I was still very angry. Should I call, shouldn't I call?<br>While I was walking down the street, an idea popped into my mind. I went by bus to Santa Monica and after few minutes of searching, I entered a small tattoo salon.  
>"Hello, can I help you?"<br>"I would like a tattoo on my back,"  
>"Were you 21 already?"<br>"No, but I'm a friend of Jake Pitts and Ashley Purdy,"  
>"Okay then," Thank God they told me where they got their tattoos.<br>I came with the man and lay down, while explaining what was what I wanted.  
>Twenty minutes later, I was leaving the salon with a fresh tattoo on the top of my back, covered with my hair, when I had it down and not in a ponytail. The word REBEL was written there. I was proud of it.<br>Then I finally decided to call Ashley.  
>"Angel. Hi, how are you? How come you are not at school?"<br>"I'm skipping. I was in hospital,"  
>"What happened? Shall we come home?"<br>"Calm down, Ashes. I have two broken fingers, nothing more,"  
>"How did it happen?"<br>"Mom beat me up,"  
>"We're going back, right now,"<br>"No, stay! Dad is coming home tonight. I'll talk to him,"  
>"I still think we should go back,"<br>"Don't. And enjoy the last days of the tour, okay?"  
>"Aife,"<br>"It's alright, really,"  
>"I'm worried,"<br>"Don't be,"  
>"I will anyway,"<br>"I know,"  
>"We're back in three days,"<br>"I can't wait. I miss you all so much. Ash, there's a championship in rock ballet in NY, on the 19th. Do you think you could come with me?"  
>"Of course. And everyone else too,"<br>"You're the best,"  
>"Thanks. It means a lot to hear it from you,"<br>"Aww. I miss you,"  
>"I miss you too,"<br>"Say hi to everyone else, okay?"  
>"Sure, so, I guess I'll talk to you later,"<br>"Yep, see you!"  
>I spent the rest of the day by walking through the city, from one Starbucks to another. My back hurt, since the tattoo was fresh and new. When I came home at 5:30, Dad was there. I told him everything and showed him my broken fingers. He got really angry. He argued with mom whole evening then. He promised me to be home more told mom, that if she was going to beat me up once more, he will get divorced. She didn't believe him...actually, neither did I at that point.<br>Friday and Saturday were very long, but extra dancing made them bearable. When Sunday came, I couldn't wait.  
>"Dad, I'm going over to the guys' place, they are coming back!"<br>"Okay! Be home until 9, okay?"  
>"Sure, bye! Love you!"<br>I went by bus to their place. I smiled, when I rang the bell and CC ran towards me, hugging me tightly.  
>"I missed you,"<br>"I missed you too, CC!" I said, kissing his cheek. Jake ran towards us too and pulled me away from CC to hug me too.  
>"I feel like I haven't seen you for years,"<br>"So do I," I kissed his cheek too. The same action repeated with Jinxx.  
>"Aifeee!" someone was shouting. I went in the house to meet Andy. He squeezed me in his strong arms.<br>"I haven't had a single cigarette since that morning in San Diego," he informed me proudly.  
>"Andy, I'm so proud of you!" I screamed and kissed his cheek.<br>The most perfect moment was when I saw Ash again. He looked stunning.  
>When he kissed me and placed his arms around my waist, I couldn't concentrate on anything else. He rested his forehead against mine then.<br>"I missed you so much,"  
>"I missed you even more," I replied with tears in my eyes and stood on my toes to kiss him again. When our lips parted, he said three beautiful words I will remember forever.<br>"I love you," it was sweet. I captured his lips in a kiss.  
>"I love you too," I replied. It was finally out. We continued with our snogging session, until the guys interrupted us.<br>The rest of the day was spent by talking about the tour and talking about my upcoming dancing championship. They seemed pretty excited about it. I didn't tell them that I was going to dance on Rebel Love Song ad neither I told them about my new tattoo.  
>"Aife, we brought you some presents from the tour!" CC remembered and ran away and came back again with a huge bag. He pulled out a signed Bring Me the Horizon t-shirt. No way. Like REAL signed BMTH t-shirt.<br>"We had a show with them in Santa Barbara," Jinxx added. I hugged them all thankfully. Then CC pulled out a bag from Hollister.  
>"We went by in SF and thought you might use something, you know?" I took out from it a new black Hollister hoodie. I've always wanted a Hollister or Abercrombie hoodie, but mom said it was too expensive. I took it on immediately.<br>"You look perfect," Andy stated. I smiled.  
>"And one last thing," Jinxx said, pulling from the bag another very small light blue bag. My breathing stopped, it was a bag from Tiffany's &amp; co.<br>"I can't take it, whatever it is-," I started.  
>"Shut it and take a look first!" Jake told me. I pulled out a box and opened it. There was a small locket inside. It was silver and there was <em>Best friends<em> written on it. I opened it with my hands shaking.  
>It was a picture from the first day I met them. There were all six of us in it. I put it around my neck and a tear escaped my eye.<br>"How come all this is happening! I am the luckiest person in whole universe," I said and pulled them all into a group hug.  
>"I love you all,"<br>"I love you too," they all said together.  
>The brilliant evening continued perfectly, until I had to go home. Ashley was driving me home. When the car stopped, he said he will go with me to the door. I didn't protest.<br>"I'm glad you're back here," I said.  
>"So am I. We're closer to you again,"<br>"Ashley," I said and pulled him into a kiss.  
>"I love you," he whispered.<br>"I love you too,"  
>The door opened, I pulled away from Ashley quickly. It was mom.<br>"Aoife, get in the house. NOW!" she shouted.  
>"No way, you're staying," Ashley caught my hand.<br>"Get out of my house!" mom shouted at him.  
>"I can't let her go with you. Not after all you did to her,"<br>"Listen to me, young man- if you are a man, because you look like a girl a lot. This is my daughter, so she must listen to me! It's none of your business-"  
>"It is! She's my girlfriend. I won't let you do anything else to her," Ashley replied quietly. I received a slap.<br>"Aoife? This? You disgust me, dating some kind of a mutant between a boy and a girl! Are you lesbian or what? I won't have anything like you in my house! Get out of here, now!" she shouted at me and slapped me again. Ashley caught me into his arms and led me away.  
>He sat me down to the car.<br>"We should have call police on her;" he said and stroked my cheek, red from the slap.  
>"I will call Dad first," I said quietly. "And Ashley, don't take all the crap she said seriously. I don't care what she thinks of you, you know? Because I love you," I stated and pulled out my iPhone to call Dad. He picked up immediately.<br>"Aife, what's wrong?"  
>"Ashley took me home and mom opened the door and started shouting at me, then she insulted him and slapped me two times. Yeah and now, she kicked me out of the house,"<br>"Aife, have you done anything or said anything, why should she be mad at you?"  
>"No, Dad! I just told her me and Ash are dating-" I placed my hand over my mouth. Shit. I just told Dad.<br>"You're dating? Congratulations, my baby girl. Now listen, I'm going home straight away and I'm not gonna tolerate this anymore. I'm gonna divorce her. I'll take a leave from work, so if you could wait for me?"  
>"Okay, Dad. See you!"<br>"Tell Ashley I say hi,"  
>"Thanks Dad,"<br>I ended the call.  
>"So?"<br>"Dad is coming here and he says hi and congratulations that we are dating,"  
>"Your Dad is awesome,"<br>"I know," I said and let him pull me into his lap. I leaned into his chest and inhaled his scent. We were sitting like that until Dad's car parked just behind Ashley's.  
>"Dad!" I shouted, running to him. Dad hugged me.<br>"Aife, I haven't seen you for a long time,"  
>"You saw me on Thursday!"<br>"That is a long time ago,"  
>"Dad, I believed you met Ash already-" I started. Dad smiled and extended his hand. Ashley shook it.<br>"How could I forget Ashley? Thank you for being here for my daughter, young man,"  
>"It's not a problem, Mr. Pace. I love her, I would have done anything for her," he replied. My cheeks redden. Dad smiled.<br>"I see. Call me Frank, please!"  
>"Thank you, Frank," Ashley replied. I smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hoped you guys liked it. Leave a review, please! XoXo, BajaSt<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: So, I'm not very good at writing about courts and things that have something to do with law. I know it would never go at a court like this in real life, so respect that please!**

* * *

><p>"Now Aife, we have to think about something now. The divorce process is very long, but I'm sure my lawyer can do something. And since mom was beating you up, it will be quicker. I'll call him straight away,"<br>He left with his mobile phone and after fifteen minutes he came back.  
>"So, the lawyer said we can probably get to the courtyard tomorrow, if we will inform police. Then it will depend on the court, how long it will take. So now, come in with me, we're gonna inform your mom about everything. And we'll see then,"<br>"I think I'm gonna go now," Ashley said.  
>"Thank you for everything again," Dad said. Ashley smiled and pulled me into a kiss.<br>"I love you," he said  
>"I love you too," I replied.<br>Ha sat down to his car and blew me a kiss and waved at my Dad.  
>"Let's go in the house. There is a lot we need to talk about. Go first, I will go few minutes after you,"<br>I went in the house.  
>"Aoife!"<br>"Mom. Hi,"  
>"Get out! Get out of my house, now!"<br>"It's not your house. It's Dad's and I can be here,"  
>"Dad is not here," she barked and slapped me again.<br>"Daddy! Dad!" I shouted; when she started beating me up again. Dad ran in.  
>"Are you mad? Stop it!" he shouted at mom and dragged her away from me. I was sent to my room then. Hours later tired Dad knocked at my door.<br>"So?"  
>"We're going to the court tomorrow. We will see. You need to go to a police station in the morning and we need your statement. That'll be one of the evidences at the court against mom. I'm afraid they'll need to take pictures of your bruises too. And I need the statement you got in the hospital, baby,"<br>"Here it is,"  
>"Thanks. We will see what happens then, okay? I'm not going to live with her anymore and since this is my house, we should stay in here. We will see what will happen with Emma. Now go to sleep, I'll wake you up early,"<br>"Good night, Dad,"  
>"Night Aife, I love you,"<br>"You too, Dad,"  
>As soon as I closed my eyes, I had to open them again. Dad was waking me up. He was wearing a suit and a tie. I remember we were going to the court today.<br>I had a quick shower, brushed my teeth and dressed into a black skirt and a white shirt. The collar of it was high, so my tattoo couldn't be seen.  
>Dad took me by car to the police station. They were talking to a police man there for a long time. Then I was allowed to come in and I had to tell everything that happened between me and mom. The police man was writing everything down and then sent me with a police photographer, a young lady.<br>She was very nice to me, when she was taking the pictures of my bruises.  
>It was ten thirty, when we left the police station. We stopped in a Starbucks coffee for late breakfast and then we were meeting with Dad's lawyer at his office. The court was starting at 1 o'clock.<br>First, the lawyer was talking to me. I had to repeat everything I already said to the police officer. Then he told me how should I behave at the court and then I was dismissed and told I should wait at the other room.  
>Since I was bored I decided to call Ashley.<br>"Aife, angel, hi!"  
>"Ash,"<br>"What's up?"  
>"I'm waiting for Dad, he's talking to his lawyer and the court starts at 1. I'm nervous,"<br>"Don't be, baby! Stay strong. Oh, how I would love to be there with you,"  
>"Then come with!"<br>"Aife, I can't. They wouldn't let me go in,"  
>"You're actually one of the witnesses!"<br>"Aife-, I don't have a suit!"  
>"Borrow one from someone! I'm sure Jinxx owns a suit,"<br>"You should ask someone first,"  
>"I'll call you back in a minute," I ended the call and went to knock at the door leading to the room in which Dad and Mr. Gordon, the lawyer were.<br>"Come in!"  
>"It's me, Aife,"<br>"Yes Aife? What do you need?"  
>"I want Ashley to be with me for the court. I'm getting nervous," I said. The lawyer raised his eyebrows.<br>"Who's Ashley?"  
>"My boyfriend,"<br>"He was at the yesterday's accident, when my wife slapped her and when she kicked her out of the house," Dad stepped in.  
>"He's an important witness. He should come," Mr. Gordon said.<br>"So can I give him a call to tell him to meet us there?"  
>"Yes, he should be there at about 12 o'clock, I need to talk to him before. Is there anyone else who might now something about the way your mother treated you? Friends, anyone?"<br>"Maybe Andy, right Dad?"  
>"Yes, tell Mr. Gordon, who's Andy,"<br>"He's my best friend. When mom beat me up very much for the first time and I ran away from our house, he went to pick me up and I stayed at their place, until Dad came to get me,"  
>"Call him too, he can describe your behavior and lot of other things,"<br>"Thank you, sir. Now, I will go and call them, if you would excuse me, please?"  
>"Sure, go ahead,"<br>I went back to the other room and grabbed my iPhone.  
>"Ash?"<br>"Yes, angel!"  
>"You are meeting us at 12 and Andy too. Mr. Gordon, our lawyer will explain everything to you. So please, get a suit and come,"<br>"Sure thing. We'll meet you there,"  
>"Bye, Ash!"<br>"Bye, angel! I love you!"  
>"You too,"<br>I ended the call and nervously waited until Dad and Mr. Gordon came. We went to the court by our car. There was a special room, provided for our lawyer and our witnesses, which meant me, Ash and Andy.  
>Andy and Ash sat down with Mr. Gordon and they talked to him for a while. I was getting very nervous. I was shaking and forgetting to breathe every few minutes.<br>When it was 1 o'clock sharp, we were showed into a court room. There were three judges, Dad and Mom, our lawyer, and mom's lawyer and then there was me, Ashley, Andy, my sister Emmaline and one of mom's friends.  
>When the highest judge said the usual starting crap, Mr. Gordon stood up to explain, why were we prosecuting mom and what were our terms and conditions.<br>Then mother's lawyer stood up to defend her and talked lots of other crap and nonsense. Then mom and Dad were interrogated. Mom was lying and saying that she never beat me up and so on. At that point, Mr. Gordon called out me to be interrogated. Ashley pressed my hand once more and then I went to sat down to the place for interrogated witnesses.  
>The judges were the first one to ask.<br>"Are you Aoife Pace, born on the 15th of March 1995?"  
>"Yes, your honor,"<br>"Are you a daughter of Frank Joe Pace and Susan Pace?"  
>"I am, your honor,"<br>"May you explain the relationship between you and your mother in the past few weeks?"  
>"I may, your honor. It was few weeks ago, when my mother started to beat me up violently and more than before. And the main point is that for no particular reason. Every time I came home from school, she would told me she hates me and that I'm disappointing her, because I'm stupid and ugly. It was on Thursday, when she beat me up that much that two of my fingers got broken as you may see. And yesterday evening, when I came home, she shouted at me again for no reason and then she kicked me out of the house, because of my boyfriend,"<br>"Ms. Pace, can you specify that?"  
>"I can, your honor. She was very angry, when I told her who my boyfriend was and had a lots of very rude comments on his appearance and behavior,"<br>"Thank you, Ms. Pace, I have no other questions,"  
>Then it was Mr. Gordon's turn. He showed the pictures taken at the police station of my bruises and the statement from the hospital. I had to talk about that too.<br>"Now, your honor, if I may, I would like to call for questioning Andrew Biersack, Aoife's best friend, who was the first one informed about the way her mother threated her,"  
>"You may,"<br>Andy switched places with me.  
>"Are you Andrew Dennis Biersack, born on the 26th of December 1989!"<br>"I am, your honor,"  
>"What is your relationship towards Aiofe Pace?"<br>"She is my best friend, your honor,"  
>"Thank you,"<br>Then Mr. Gordon started again.  
>"Mr. Biersack, when was it, when you received the call from Ms. Pace?"<br>"It was few weeks ago and it was a Tuesday,"  
>"What was the time approximately?"<br>"About ten pm,"  
>"Can you specify what Ms. Pace told you into the phone and how was she behaving when you found her?"<br>"I can. Aife called me and I could hear her crying into the phone. She told me her mother beat her up and that she ran away from home. She told me where she was and I immediately went to pick her up. I found her sitting on the sidewalk, shaking and crying. She wasn't able to tell me anything and so I brought her to our house. After about twenty minutes of crying, she calmed down a bit and told us what happened. We tried to call Mr. Pace, her Dad, but since he was on a conference in Europe, he didn't pick the phone up,"  
>"Mr. Biersack, can you please tell us what happened next?"<br>"Aife stayed at our place for the two following days and on Thursday, her  
>Dad came and picked her up, when she returned from school,"<br>"Thank you very much, Mr. Biersack,"  
>"I have no more questions," Mr. Gordon added then.<br>Andy was sent to sit down too. Mr. Gordon continued.  
>"Your honor, there's one more witness I would like to call out,"<br>"Yes?"  
>"If I may, I would like to call out for questioning Ashley Purdy, who was present yesterday evening,"<br>"Go ahead, please,"  
>Ashley was called out and as usually was asked the routine questions.<br>"Are you Ashley Purdy, born on the 28th of January, 1984?"  
>"Yes, your honor,"<br>"And what is your relationship towards Aoife Pace?"  
>"She is my girlfriend, your honor,"<br>"Thank you, Mr. Purdy,"  
>Mr. Gordon went into action again.<br>"Mr. Purdy, can you summarize to us the actions of yesterday evening?"  
>"I can. It was about nine o'clock, when we arrived to Aife's house. I escorted her to the door. We talked for a minute or two and then the door opened and Mrs. Pace was standing there and shouted at Aife immediately. I told Aife that she was not going to go in the house, because I was sure her mother could do something to her again. Mrs. Pace started to shouting at me to go away and when I informed her that I'm Aife's boyfriend, she started shouting at both of us and told us a couple of not very nice words,"<br>"I have to ask you to specify that, Mr. Purdy,"  
>"She told Aife how come she is dating some kind of a mutant between a boy and a girl and asked Aife if she was lesbian or something. Then she said she won't keep anything disgusting as her in her house and before I could react, she slapped Aife two times. We walked away then and called Frank, Aife's dad,"<br>"Thank you, Mr. Purdy. I have no more questions nor witnesses to call out, your honor!" Mr. Gordon ended and went to sit down for once. The rest of the court was very long and boring. Mom's lawyer was trying to apologize her actions and so on, Emmaline was called out, because mother never did anything to her and then the judges left for few minutes and came back again.  
>"The court will state the final verdict tomorrow, the 8th of February at 11 o'clock. I ask all the witnesses to be present," then the judge banged once with the little hammer and it finally ended.<br>Me, Dad, Mr. Gordon and Ashley and Andy were having a dinner in a small Italian restaurant then. They talked about how it looked for us, but I just listened.  
>The next day at 11 o'clock we were all in the same court room as yesterday. The judges were talking about everything that made their final decision and so on and so on. They finally started to read out the verdict.<br>"The request of a divorce between Frank Joe Pace and Susan Pace was approved due to Susan Pace's behavior towards their child. Susan Pace is sentenced to a stay in appropriate axle institution, because of her alcohol addiction and violent behavior, for as long until the doctors will consider her fully recovered. Their older child, Aoife Pace is entrusted to full custody of her dad, Frank Pace. Their younger child, Emmaline Pace is entrusted to full custody of the closest relative of Susan Pace, her grandmother Maria Styles. This step was made because of Emmaline's wish and the fact that her mother never hurt her. After will Susan Pace be dismissed, her younger daughter can live with her. Susan Pace should not contact her older daughter and neither should she be found closer than 100 meters to her, only if her daughter will wish it,"  
>It was over. Finally. When we left the court room and mom was led away, I hugged Daddy tightly.<br>"It's over, she can't do anything more to you. I'm sorry that I was such an oblivious idiot. I hope you will live with me now, even though I hope you know that I have to be away for long periods of time sometimes. I promise to be better Dad than I was before,"  
>"Dad. Of course I'm gonna live with you. What would I do without you?" I smiled. Dad let go and I ran into Andy's hug then. He squeezed me tightly in his strong arms.<br>"It's over, baby, it's over," he whispered. I rested my head into his shoulder.  
>"Thank God," I replied and let him pull me away softly, because Ashley came. He picked me up and whirled me around like he always did. Then he placed his lips on mine and we kissed.<br>"You were strong. You did it. She can't do anything else to you, angel, you are safe," he whispered after we parted. I smiled.  
>"I love you, Ash,"<br>"I love you too, Aife,"  
>The whole week was very stressful. I didn't go to school, we were doing all the things that were need to be done and so on. At the end of the week, Emmaline was already with our grandmother in Atlanta and it seemed she doesn't want to see us anymore in her entire life. Mom was in a special institution for abusive and alcoholic parents, mainly women, on the other end of States, in Boston. Me and Dad decided to stay at our old house. Emma took her things with and so I got two rooms. One I used as a bedroom and the other one was for everything else. Mom also took her things with and other were sent to grandma. When I wasn't home with Dad or somewhere else some papers, I was either with the guys or practicing for my dancing competition. The guys weren't allowed to my practices, because I wanted my dance to be a surprise, along with my tattoo, which could have been seen, when I was wearing my costume and had my hair up. However, I told Dad about it. He was a bit angry at first, but then he liked it.<br>Today was Monday, and I was standing outside the school, wearing my favorite black skinnies, my red converse t-shirt and the Hollister hoodie, the guys bought me in San Francisco. I was looking around nervously. Then I finally saw Ashley on his motorbike, just entering the parking lot. I was smiling when he stopped in front of me and pulled off his helmet. His black hair looked like silk. I felt eyes on us.  
>Everything around suddenly stopped. There were people all around us, boyfriends with their girlfriends, but they couldn't be happy as we were.<br>He pulled me into a kiss and then handed me a single dark red rose.  
>Today was Monday, the 14th, Valentine's Day.<br>"Hi Ash!" I said as our lips parted.  
>"Hi angel," he replied loud and clear.<br>"Shh, everyone will hear you,"  
>"Exactly. I want them to hear me so they will know how extremely proud I am that you are you wasting your time on me,"<br>"Ash, you serious?"  
>He nodded and then took the rose again and put it into my hair, but low, so he could put the helmet on my head then.<br>"I kind of hate this," he murmured as he tried hard to kiss my lips while both of us had a helmet on. I smiled when our mouths finally touched.  
>"Where are we going?"<br>"Wherever you want to,"  
>"Aifeee, Ashleyyyy!" came two voices. We took a look who was shouting.<br>It was Mikey and Dominic. They were holding hands and they were running towards us.  
>"Hi, Dom, Mikey!" Ashley said and hugged them both.<br>"We just wanted to wish you a happy Valentine's Day!"  
>"Well same to you. Are you doing anything special?"<br>"We're going to see a movie and yeah. And you two?"  
>"Awesome. We don't know yet,"<br>"Well enjoy it,"  
>"Thanks. I'll see you guys soon,"<br>"See you, Ash! Tomorrow, Aife!" they said and watched us leaving. Everyone did. I was so proud.

We drove through Hollywood. My arms were wrapped around Ash and I was leaning into his back. We went somewhere towards Santa Monica and we stopped somewhere.  
>"Where are we?"<br>"Once you told me your favorite food was Italian. Wanna have something in between dinner and lunch?"  
>"Sure. I'd love to,"<br>"But it's completely normal, nothing fancy,"  
>"Ash, do you still think I'm a fan of fancy places for Valentine's Day? I think those fancy stupid places are too...over rated,"<br>"Let's go in, then," he said and we entered a small Italian restaurant.  
>We spent nearly two hours there. We ate and had so much fun in general. When we left again, it was something after 5 o'clock. Ash didn't say a word about where were we going. But after few minutes I recognized the way to Griffith Park. I smiled for myself when we stopped there. Ash helped me to get off the motorbike and pulled my helmet off.<br>"You're beautiful," he whispered into my hair, kissing me.  
>"Why, thank you" I muttered and blushed.<br>"Don't you mind going for a walk?" he asked then.  
>"I love going for walks,"<br>He took my hand into his and we started walking.  
>"This is the best Valentine's Day ever," I exclaimed.<br>"And we even didn't do anything yet," he replied. I started to laugh.  
>"You're dirty minded," he said, laughing.<br>"No, I'm Purdy minded," I argued. He stopped and pulled me into a kiss.  
>"I've always been a Purdy mind and a Purdy girl,"<br>"Now you're more like a Purdy's girl, and the only thing on his mind" he said and in between the laughs, he was kissing me.  
>"That was what I always dreamt of,"<br>"I always dreamt of dating someone as amazing as you are,"  
>"Ashes-"<br>"Shut up, I didn't say everything yet,"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I love you, okay?"  
>"Aww, I never thought you were sooo sweet like this, Mr. Purdy,"<br>"Have you ever realized that our names begin with same letters?"  
>"Well yeah. Do you have some ideas to share?"<br>"I'm not sure if you will like it,"  
>"Tell me!"<br>"I need to know one thing first,"  
>"Hm?"<br>"Do you really love me?"  
>I was quiet to make it more cliff-hanging.<br>"Of course I love you,"  
>He squeezed me in his arms.<br>"Wanna get a tattoo?"  
>"A matching one? Absolutely,"<br>"We'll do it tomorrow?"  
>"Okay. And what to get tattooed?"<br>"I'll draw it for you," he said and stopped next to a car, that was parked there. He drew something on the window.  
>It was a little heart, in which was <em>AP+AP<em> written. I loved it.  
>"Aww, I love it,"<br>"Let's take a picture," he pulled out his iPhone and we took a picture of the heart and our reflection in the glass, while we kissed.  
>"This is going on Twitter," Ash said.<br>"You want everyone to find out?"  
>"Yeah. I'm proud of my beautiful, intelligent, talented and over all perfect girlfriend,"<br>"You mean this?"  
>"Of course I mean it. So, can I put it on Twitter?"<br>"Yeah. Don't mention me in the tweet though,"  
>He nodded and after few seconds, the picture was uploaded.<br>He put the phone into his pocket and we continued walking and chatting randomly. It was around 9 when it got cold and so we went to my house. Dad was coming home around midnight so we had 3 more hours left.  
>"What do you wanna do?"<br>"Let's watch a movie or something!" I said and sat down on the sofa, while he was going through the tv programs.  
>"Some kind of romantic comedy-?" he asked, flipping through the channels.<br>"Stop!" I shouted. He let it be.  
>"That's Lord of the Rings!" he commented.<br>"Yeah, Two Towers, my favorite!" I said and watched him smile as he sat down next to me. The next two hours, we were watching the movie, lying on the couch together and we cuddled.  
>Then we switched the channels to some kind of horror movie and through that, I fall asleep in his arms. Or so I suppose.<br>"Baby, you have to get up,"  
>"Dad?"<br>"Morning. Shhh, you have to go to school. And be quiet, you'll wake Ashley up,"  
>Oh. My. God. My Dad found me lying on our couch at home with my boyfriend and he's not saying anything apart from the thing that I should be quiet so I won't wake my boyfriend up. How cool is that? Awesome, right? My Dad is cooler than yours!<br>I went to take a shower and brush my teeth, get dressed and prepared my school things.  
>I came back down and saw Dad in the kitchen, making breakfast. I went to Ashley. I kissed his nose.<br>"Ash, I'm so sorry for waking you up,"  
>He moved a bit, but didn't open his eyes.<br>"Ash, get up, hun!"  
>"Aife?"<br>He opened his eyes and smiled as he saw me.  
>"What's the time?"<br>"7:15,"  
>"What?" he screamed and started to get up quickly.<br>"Morning, Ashley!" my Dad called from the kitchen.  
>"Morning, Frank!" Ash called back and then his eyes widened.<br>"Your Dad saw us?"  
>"Sleeping? Yeah,"<br>"And he's okay with it?"  
>"Ash, we just fall asleep while watching a movie,"<br>"I know, just...never mind,"  
>"Breakfast is ready!"<br>Ashley went to take a shower and brush his teeth, while I joined Dad in the kitchen.  
>There were pancakes for breakfast.<br>"Ohmygod, Dad! Pancakes! You're the best!"  
>"Here you go. And leave some for Ashley,"<br>"I sure will,"  
>"Good,"<br>"Dad I need to ask you something,"  
>"Go ahead?"<br>"May I get a tattoo?"  
>"You have one already!"<br>"I know, that's a surprise. I meant another one,"  
>"Like what for example?"<br>"We want to get a little heart with AP+AP written in it,"  
>"Aife, you're together for a month-,"<br>"Dad, I love him. I'm sure about it,"  
>"Remember, you'll have to live with it then,"<br>"Is that a yes?"  
>"Yes, it is,"<br>"Dad, you're the best!"  
>Ashley came in. I jumped around his neck.<br>"Ash, I can get the tattoo!"  
>"Awesome!" he said and pulled me into a kiss.<br>We remained chatting during breakfast and then we said good bye to Dad and Ash took me to school. He checked his phone, while we stood on the parking lot.  
>"God, so many mentions on Twitter. That's the photo,"<br>"So, what do people think?"  
>"Everyone's asking who are you. Everyone is jealous too. But there are also people who assume you are my girlfriend and they say congratulations,"<br>"Awesome,"  
>"I know. I'll tell them you're my girlfriend,"<br>"Okay. I need to go now, I don't wanna be late for first class,"  
>"I'll wait here for you at 4 and we're gonna go?"<br>"I have my dance practice then, at 5:30, how long will it take?"  
>"Hm, I dunno. Hour and half?"<br>"Okay, I'll see you then,"  
>"Won't you mind saying a proper good bye to me?" Ash asked. I smiled as I gave him a kiss.<br>"I love you,"  
>"I love you too,"<br>"I miss you already,"  
>"Same,"<br>I gave him one more kiss and then ran to my first class. Mikey and Dom were there, smiling at me as I went through the door.  
>"Aife,hi!" Mikey called. I waved at them and came closer.<br>"What's up, you two?"  
>"Not much, how was yesterday with Ash?"<br>"Awesome, we've decided to get a same tattoo, so that's what I'm gonna do today after school,"  
>"Aww, that's so cute," Dom awwwed.<br>"Hey, Pace! Pace!" someone was shouting. I turned around to see Amelia.  
>"You don't have to shout, I'm right here,"<br>"Shut up. There are rumors going around the school, that you date some kind of a guy, whose name is Ashley and he's apparently from some so famous band that I've never heard about it,"  
>"Yeah, Ash is my boyfriend. You don't know BVB, because it's not at all your style. It's rock, or a bit metal,"<br>"Oh, that's what you call music? You are there with all those other freaks who liked the band, in your own little world,"  
>"Yeah, in a world, where Belieber is the worst thing you can be called, because all the other swear words, like bitch for example are not enough,"<br>"Eh, what?"  
>"You deaf? Go fuck yourself if you just wanna bitch about me," I said and returned back to Dom and Mikey.<br>"Whore!" Amelia shouted at me.  
>"Don't you have anything original, this is getting old," I said and with a victorious smile gave high five to the guys.<br>"Poor Amelia," Mikey whispered sarcastically.  
>And then the lesson started.<br>It went on pretty slowly, like every Tuesday and my fencing training was even longer than usually.  
>"Aifeeeeee!" Ash and Jinxx screamed at once. They were waiting for me on the parking lot.<br>"Ash. Jinxx!" I screamed. I kissed Ash quickly and then hugged Jinxx tightly.  
>"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for such a long time. I missed you, bro,"<br>"Aife. I missed you too, sweetie!"  
>He smiled at me.<br>"Jinxx and Sammi are coming with us, they're also getting a tattoo," Ash explained, putting his arm around my waist.  
>"So where's Sammi then?"<br>"She's meeting us there,"  
>"Okay, let's go now!"<br>We went to the tattoo salon. Sammi was waiting for us there.  
>"Aife, nice to see you again,"<br>"Hi Sammi!"  
>"So, I've heard you and this pervert are going out," she said, pointing at Ash. We all laughed.<br>"Actually yes," I confirmed. We made our way in the salon. 70 minutes later we met again.  
>Sammi and Jinxx showed up with a perfect tiny tattoo on their right hand pointing finger. 'Till my dying day' was written there.<br>"Awww, this is so cute," I said.  
>"What do you have?" Sammi asked. I extended my left hand to her. Just above the place where thumb and pointing finger were joining was a little heart with AP+AP written in it. Ashley had his on his right hand.<br>"OHMYGOD, this is cute!" Sammi shouted. We all started to laugh.  
>"I have my dance practice," I told Ash.<br>"And can I finally go and see you?"  
>"No, you have to wait till Sunday. Are you all coming with?"<br>"Of course we all are. Friday 2 pm on LAX," Jinxx confirmed. All the guys, accept for Jake were coming. Jake couldn't go, because Ella was in hospital. And Sammi was coming too. I felt loved.  
>"And can I go, Aife?" Sammi asked.<br>"You can go," I nodded, smiling. She laughed.  
>"You see you two?"<br>"Sammi, you can be so-" Ash started. Sammi took my hand and pulled me with her towards her car.  
>"You have to navigate me though," she said. Before we went, I pulled the car window down and let Ashley kiss me. Then he took my hand and kissed the tattoo.<br>"I'll see you," I called after him. Sammi and I then drove through the city.  
>"So, why you don't wanna tell the guys?"<br>"You'll see as soon as I'll start dancing,"  
>Sammi smiled and we continued with our way.<br>I rang the doorbell.  
>"Mel, it's me!"<br>"Aife, hi!"  
>"Mel, this is my friend Sammi-"<br>"Oh my God, from My Satellite! I love your band!"  
>"That's very nice of you," They immediately started talking. Sammi then sat down and waited while me and Mel went to arrange my costume and my make-up. I pulled my hair up to expose my tattoo.<br>Mel went into the room, which we used as a gym. Sammi was sitting and waiting. She smiled when I danced in and she recognized Rebel Love Song.  
>When I finished she said:<br>"You are very talented! And the tattoo, is it real?"  
>"Thanks and yeah, it is. Don't mention it to the guys though. It's a surprise,"<br>"Sure. You're amazing, really," she said and seemed pretty excited whole hour and half, while I was practicing over and over again. We talked whole way home then.  
>"Dad, I'm home!" I shouted.<br>"Aife, I'm in the kitchen!"  
>"Is there anything wrong?"<br>"Uh, no! I'm trying to cook!" I went after Dad. He was standing next to the counter.  
>"What's gonna be for dinner?"<br>"Baked pasta with cream sauce, your favorite,"  
>"Dad, that's awesome! I'm gonna go take a shower and will come back soon,"<br>When I came back, food was already on the table.  
>"Looks great, Dad,"<br>"I tried. So, how was your day?"  
>"Very good thanks,"<br>"Show me your tattoo," I extended my hand to him. He smiled.  
>"It's very nice,"<br>"Thanks Dad,"  
>"And how was dancing?"<br>"Awesome, I had so much fun. Sammi went with me and she loved it,"  
>"Oh I need to tell you something,"<br>"Is there anything wrong?"  
>"I'm sorry, I can't go with you on Friday!"<br>"What? You won't see my best performance! And I was so looking forward!"  
>"No worries, I'll come on Saturday night,"<br>"Dad, you scared me! Then it's okay I guess,"  
>"I'm glad,"<br>"I'll have a huge team with me though. Ash, Andy, CC, Jinxx and Sammi. And Mel of course,"  
>"I'm glad you're happy,"<br>"Of course I'm happy. I found happiness in life, you know,"  
>We remained talking with Dad for another couple of minutes and then I went to do my homework. Thursday was a long day. After school and fencing, I went home and started to pack my things. A pair od jeans, three t-shirt, one jacket, my dancing costume and my ballet shoes and so on.<br>On Friday, I was going to school just until lunch. Then I went back home and Dad took me to the airport.  
>Mel, Ash, Andy, Jinxx, CC and Sammi were all waiting there.<br>"Hi!" I was so glad to see them.  
>"Aife, I'll go now, I'll be there tomorrow evening, okay?" Dad said. I gave him a hug.<br>"I'll see you,"  
>"Bye, Mr. Pace, bye Frank," all the others said and then it was time to go.<br>I slept almost whole way, having an earphone in my right ear, while Ashley had the other one. We were flying first class, so it was very comfortable way. Plus my head was on Ashley's shoulder and he was holding my hand too.  
>When we landed and got our luggage, we headed by taxi to our hotel. New York Hilton Hotel. I never thought I will be able to stay in Hilton. Ash paid for the hotel and my flight ticket, saying it was nothing. But since I was angry he paid it all, he said I can take it as one of my birthday presents.<br>Sammi and Jinxx decided to go out for a dinner, alone. Mel was having an appointment with one of her friends. Me, Ash, CC and Andy went for a walk. We went on the 5th Avenue and enjoyed the tons of people passing by. We stopped in an Abercrombie shop and Ash just had to buy me a new hoodie.  
>"I'm hungry," CC complained.<br>"Let's go get something to eat. Where to?"  
>"I don't care. You chose,"<br>"Pizza Hut?" Andy said, leading us to the other side of the road. We found a free table and a waitress came to take our order.  
>"Andy Biersack!" someone shouted then. I turned around as if I was the named one.<br>"Yeah," Andy said casually, looking around. Two guys, dressed in typical BVB inspired clothes came to my line of vision.  
>"Oh my God, Andy, CC, Ashley! We are huge fans of yours, are you playing here a secret show or something?"<br>"Unfortunately not. We're here in a personal reason," CC said.  
>"Oh. And where's Jake and Jinxx?"<br>"Jinxx is with Sammi and Jake had to stay in LA,"  
>"So, would you mind taking a picture with us? Please?"<br>Guys nodded and got up.  
>"I'll take it," I automatically offered. The two guys look at me finally. They looked like they didn't know what to say.<br>Ash smiled.  
>"Thanks, honey," he said and one of the two handed me an iPhone to take the picture with. When I was done, one of the two asked me:<br>"Do you want me to take a picture of you and the guys too?" he obviously didn't spot me before. I laughed.  
>"No thanks. I have tons of pictures with them already," I said. Ash laughed with me and then placed his arms around me. We kissed.<br>"You...you, are...Aoife?"  
>"So I'm famous too? Yeah, I'm Aife!" I replied, pulling away from Ash.<br>"Of course you're famous baby. You are the most beautiful, most intelligent, most creative, most athletic, most talented and over all perfect girl in the world."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thanks for reading! Please, leave a review!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hi guys! I'm so sorry, I haven't updated for ages! But I was in hospital with anemia and mononucleosis and then my computer was broken. Thank you so much for your reviews, keep them coming please! :)**

** I wont bore you now. Here's chapter 11, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Those two guys stared at us.<br>"So, is it really true?"  
>"Like what do you mean?"<br>"Ashley, you actually have a girlfriend?" one of the guys said.  
>"Don't you think that's my business, not yours?" he replied. I pressed his hand.<br>"Ash, it's alright!"  
>"Yeah, I'm sorry. And yes mom, I have a girlfriend," he added then.<br>"No one on Twitter believes it, you know. They're all just like...oh yeah that was another one night stand Ash had," the other guy said.  
>"I'll do something about it, very soon," Ash said.<br>Then thankfully, the waitress brought our food.  
>We ate mostly in silence which was unusual. After dinner we continued with our walk and returned to our hotel at about midnight.<br>When I was later lying in the bed with Ash, I put my hand on his chest and listened to the beat of his heart,  
>he placed his hand into my hair and kissed me goodnight.<br>The next day I was getting up early in the morning to go to my practice. I had an appointment with Mel, who stayed in a room on a different floor. We went to breakfast together and then took our things and hurried to the hall, where the competition took place. Today, Saturday took place the boys' competition and it started at 11. In the huge building where it took place, were beside the one big hall for competition, few smaller soundproof gyms and that was where we practiced.  
>I changed my clothes, put make up on and then we practices for 2 hours. When we came back to the hotel, it was 11 o'clock. I wasn't interested in watching the boys' competition and so we had a free day. Everyone was still sleeping, except Sammi. So we decided to go search for a Starbucks. It was just next to our hotel.<br>The rest of the day went so fast, maybe too fast for my liking. I was nervously like never before. My Dad came in the evening and Ash and I were picking him up at the airport.

My stomach hurt so much in the changing room, where I was waiting for my name to be called out. I heard from the speaker: "Aoife Pace, please!"  
>I got up with a deep breath. Mel squeezed my hand.<br>"Good luck,"  
>I nodded and went through the narrow corridor towards the main hall. There was an audience of courses, plus judges and I immediately saw my friends.<br>"Next performer is Aoife Pace from Los Angeles, California. The song she chose to perform on is called Rebel Love Song by Black Veil Brides," the person who was there to comment, said from the speakers. I didn't have time to give anyone a look now, not even Ash.  
>It was 4 minutes of stress, but I just reminded myself, how I loved dancing. Even though I was so scared to perform in front of everyone, I had fun.<br>When my performance ended, there was a huge applause. I exhaled.  
>And suddenly, Mel was next to me and hugged me.<br>"You were awesome. You didn't make a single mistake," she said, hugging my tightly. Photographs were taking pictures.  
>And then I went over to the railing around the place to perform. Sammi was shining.<br>"Honey, I haven't seen anyone dancing like this. Ever," she leaned forward to hug me over the railing.  
>"You were awesome," Jinxx stated simply and we high fived.<br>"You were perfect. And that was a nice song to dance to," CC said, hugging me too.  
>"Yeah, is your tattoo real?" Andy asked. I nodded.<br>"It's very cool," he continued and kissed his own pointing finger and leaned forward and pressed it to my cheek.  
>"Aife, you were brilliant," Dad said and that made me feel extremely special. Ash actually climbed down to us over the railing.<br>"You were perfect. And you look beautiful," he said, pulling me into a kiss.  
>I left then to change and we continued watching the competition.<br>At 3 o'clock, every girl who took part in the competition came down on the performing place. There was 149 of us.  
>After all the starting ceremonies, there were winners to be announced. I was shaking so badly.<br>"5th place...Jacqueline Attkinson from Miami, Florida!"  
>A tall blonde came forward to receive the trophy. Her coach and family came forward to hug her and there were pictures taken of them.<br>"4th place...Stephanie Williams, from Chicago, Utah!"  
>Same action repeated.<br>"3rd place...Catherine Collins from San Francisco, California!"  
>And same again.<br>"2nd place...Sophie Jones, from Des Moines, Iowa!"  
>I was still shaking and I almost fainted when I heard:<br>"And the winner of the US championship for girls under 18 is...  
>Aoife Pace, from Los Angeles, California!"<br>My breath got stuck in my throat when I came forward and received the trophy. Happy tears left my eyes. And then, dad and everyone else came to me. Dad hugged me, so did CC and Andy and Sammi. Jinxx kissed my cheek and high fived with me. Photographers were taking pictures. Then there was again no one, but Ashley. He picked me up and whirled me around. My hair was flying all around me. Cameras were clicking.  
>"Congratulations, angel," he said quietly, before he kissed me. I smiled into the kiss.<br>"I knew you were going to win. No one was better than you were!"  
>"Ashley-"<br>"I love you,"  
>"I love you too," we exchanged my favorite phrases and then he placed me to the ground.<br>We actually stood still for few seconds and they took pictures of me with the trophy and with my friends and my Dad. I was so happy.  
>Later that evening when we were sitting in a plane to get back home, Ash was just looking at me, smiling, playing with my hair, not saying anything. I smiled at him.<br>"I completely forgot. 28th, there's a ball in our school, we're celebrating 20 years. We're supposed to invite as many people as we can. Could you maybe...?"  
>"I'm definitely coming!" he said, leaning forward to kiss me.<br>"Me too!" Andy said and we turned around.  
>"Pass the message, then!" I told him. Jinxx and Sammi, Andy and Juliet, Jake and Ella, me and Ashley and CC were all coming. Dad couldn't. He apologized to me 79337262 times though.<p>

It was the day of the ball. I was getting ready. I didn't buy a new dress, it wasn't too much, so I just chose a simple black dress with one sleeve long and one sleeve cut. I put make up on and then patiently waited. At 7:30 sharp, the doorbell rang.  
>"You look beautiful," were the first words I heard.<br>"You don't look bad yourself!" I replied. Ashley wasn't wearing a tie, but a suit was also too much for me to bear. He looked stunning. We went by his car accompanied by all the other's cars. The place was full with cars.  
>As I got out and finally said hi to all the others, I saw some bitches from my class with tons of people they invited. I had my 8 friends with me and was happy. Andy and Jinxx were wearing a tie.<p>

We were sharing a table with Dom and Mikey too. Everyone was having a good time. There was a slow dance part of the evening. 'Ours' by Taylor Swift broke in. Ashley held out his hand for me.  
>"May I have this dance?" he asked. I got up. We went to the exact middle of the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I placed my arms around his neck and let him lead me. We were the first ones there. I felt the gazes on us and I enjoyed it.<br>"I actually like Taylor Swift," Ash said and we laughed.  
>"Yeah, more than I do," I added. We laughed again and then danced in silence.<br>The song ended. We stood still for few seconds.  
>"I love you," he said and cupped my cheek, kissing my lips.<br>"What the actual fuck? Emo kid has a boyfriend?"  
>I turned around. It was Amelie. She was standing there, holding hands with a very 'sweet' looking blonde hair, blue eyed guy with a stupid expression.<br>"Hi Amelie!" I said, smiling. I turned to face her and smiled again as Ashley placed his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck.  
>"Ash, stop it! Tickles!" I said, laughing, he kissed me once again.<br>"So, what's your problem again?" I asked again. Amelie frowned.  
>"You are a problem,"<br>"Am I?"  
>"Yes,"<br>"I've always wanted to ask you, what do you have against me? What have I ever done to you?"  
>Meanwhile another song started playing so we moved a bit aside.<br>"You are an emo freak, you're too different and I just hate you," she said. I started laughing.  
>"Come on! Really? That's it? Amelie, I have never done anything to you, really. You don't have to hate me," I said. Ash came to my side once again and kissed my cheek. He brushed few hairs away from my ear and leaned forward to whisper.<br>"Don't let her be mean to you. You don't deserve that, angel," he said and kissed my earlobe then. Amelie and her awesome boyfriend stared at us.  
>"Your boyfriend looks like a girl," she stated. I caught Ashley's hand.<br>"But he's more man than yours. And whatever, I don't care what you think about my boyfriend,"  
>"At least, Jamie here looks like a man," she said, making a 'sweet' face at 'Jamie'.<br>"A man? Amelie! I don't think he looks like a man. Like a boy maybe,"  
>"But your boyfriend is a bit old then," Amelie said.<br>"Well at least I'm old enough to fuck! What I cannot say about him," Ashley jumped in. All the others burst out laughing. The boy Jamie and Amelie reddened.  
>"Ash, you're incredible," I insisted and captured his lips in a kiss. There was a new song breaking in.<p>

I smiled.  
>"No way!" Jinxx said. I smiled and nodded.<br>"Let's go and dance!" Ash took my hand. We had to go dancing, because this song was our song. It was a bit of a difference to the songs before. I heard Andy's voice from the speakers.  
>"I cannot hide, what's on my mind. I'm feeling burning deep inside..."<br>"How's this possible?" Ashley asked, while we danced. I made an innocent expression.  
>"Aife..!"<br>"Yeah, I hacked into the system," I admitted. He started laughing and pulled me close.  
>"Taaake your haand in mine it's ours toooniiight, this is a Reeeebel Love Song," when chorus broke in, Ash picked me up in the middle of the dance and whirled me around. Then we continued dancing on 'our' song. It was past midnight, when we excused ourselves from our table and went out to a little garden in the back. We held hands, walked around, talked, had a good time. Ashley once stopped and made me turn to him. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed me passionately.<br>"I've never fell this hard for someone," he whispered into my ear. He bit on my ear lobe and kissed my jaw and then he went to kiss me back on my mouth. The taste of his lips and his scent were making me high.  
>"Aife. After your junior year. Will you move in with me?" he asked and I felt him holding his breath. There was a tear escaping my eye.<br>"I will," I replied softly. He hugged me. It was just a hug, but I felt so loved, so special and so not alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I hoped you liked it. Leave a review please and tell me what do you think! Love, BajaSt<strong>


End file.
